One Night
by Marikosan-7
Summary: After a heated argument with her husband Storm finds comfort in the arms of another X-Man,but how far will the consequences of that one night go?#FINISHED#
1. One Night

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Archive: This and any subsequent fiction may be archived, just drop me an E- mail and tell me where.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy.  
  
One Night  
  
*CRASH!!! BANG!!! BOOM!!!* Yet another Danger Room drone had succumbed to Storm's fury. She flew around the upper reaches of the room in a graceful dance on her winds, moving in a way that contradicted the violence of her actions.  
  
Logan watched her, silently admiring her from the observer/control box set to the left-hand side of the Danger Room, positioned high in the ceiling. Despite the way in which she was disposing of her adversaries he couldn't help but admire the primal beauty of the way she used her manipulation of natural elements to serve righteous fury down on her unwitting opponents. Such power, such awesome power Logan thought to himself, but what a worthy person to wield it. Ororo was fair and undogmatic in her assessment of what was right and what was wrong. He supposed that it was the pagan in her that gave her that unique moral character, never dogmatic or judgemental. She respected the naturalness of the violent and dark sides of human nature as being as equal and necessary as the good.  
  
Logan sighed at the thought as he stumped his cigar out on the metallic floor of the observation booth, Storm respected and loved him as a teammate, not in spite of his feral side but because of it. Because he accepted and respected that side of his nature, she understood his need to release it like no other member of the X-Men did and that was why he was draw to her.  
  
One last robot crashed to the ground as her left foot connected with its 'neck', sending its head flying across the room, sparks cascaded from the broken circuits as the body dropped to the ground. Storm descended to the ground to stand before it, her chest rising and falling in short, laboured pants, her hands fisted at her sides as the Danger Room scenario began to close down at its completion, the room around her being replaced by gleaming metal panels as a soft, computerised voice read out an over view of the session.  
  
"You O. K?" Logan's deep, gruff voice echoed through the large chamber, startling Storm to her senses. She peered up at the observation desk, gave Logan a short, forced smile and proceeded to exit the room. At that point Logan ran from the deck to meet her at the Danger Room door. As he exited the stairwell, he saw her walking down the cold, rounded metallic corridor.  
  
"Hey 'Ro, wait up!" Ororo turned to face him with a sigh, she wasn't in the mood to talk right now.  
  
Logan strode up to where she was standing quickly, but as he did so his eyes raked up and down her sweat glistening body, admiringly taking in her attire. Small grey Lycra crop top with 'Xavier Institute' printed high on the left-hand side, standard issue these days for staff, denim hot-pants, frayed at the edges and navy canvas pumps finished off her 'battle' gear.  
  
"What is it Logan?" She replied almost irritated, her African accent coming across quite thickly.  
  
"Nothing much darlin'," Logan shrugged, "You just seem real edgy after yesterday's mission is all. That husband of yers givin' ya grief?"  
  
"No, not really." She lied, giving a short laugh and yet another unconvincing smile.  
  
Logan certainly wasn't fooled, "Come on 'Ro, ya think you can fool me? How long have we known each other?"  
  
"It is nothing, I am just---."  
  
Logan interrupted her, true irritation in the tone of his voice now. "Cut the crap darlin', I care about ya, an' I know when you ain't happy. That Cajun been gettin' at you about what happened yesterday?"  
  
"Logan please, I do not need this right now." Ororo turned to leave, but Logan grabbed her arm, spinning her round to face him once more.  
  
"Come on 'Ro, talk to me. We've never kept secrets from each---."  
  
Now it was Ororo's turn to interrupt, she put her right index finger to his lips and lay her left hand on his shoulder. "O. K, you win, I'll talk. But only over something very strong and alcoholic!"  
  
A large grin spread on Logan's face under Storm's finger, he reached up and took her hand from his mouth, clasping it tightly, almost too tightly. "You read my mind girl," he said, his grin widening to a true smile. "You read my mind!" Logan slipped his muscular arm around Ororo's slender waist as he escorted her down the hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
Ororo leaned back in the patio chair at the front of the Xavier Institute, listening to the sounds of the still night and gazing at the full moon overhead. "Truly the other Bright Lady." She whispered to herself, admiring the awesome natural beauty of the blue and white orb. But she was broken from her thoughts as Logan stepped through the open patio doors, swigging from his beer bottle as he handed Ororo a cool vodka and cranberry.  
  
"Thank-you Logan." She said as she took the slender, tall glass from his hand, taking a quick sip. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, contemplating the taste as the ice cold liquid slipped down her throat.  
  
"So---ya gonna spill?" Logan asked, looking out at the lawn as he settled into the chair next to Ororo.  
  
"Tell you what Logan?" Ororo countered as she turned her head to look at him, one slender eyebrow raised. "You seem to have assumed so much already. You appear to have made your mind up about Remy and I." She took another small sip from her glass as she settled back into her chair, closing her sapphire blue eyes as she did so.  
  
"I'm not assumin' anythin' darlin', I know how much you love Remy. How you both sacrificed your relationships with Rogue to be together." Logan stopped to take a lengthy swig of his beer. "It's just that everyone around here has noticed the tension between the two of you lately. That's all I'm sayin' beautiful."  
  
Ororo sighed, her shoulders jerking up and down sharply as she turned her head as far away from Logan's gaze as she could. She didn't want him to see the expression on her face, an expression of pain and resignation to his, and apparently everyone else's observation. She had been having trouble with her husband lately and it had come to a head yesterday after a very taxing mission for the X-Men. It pained her to even remember.  
  
"Come on 'Ro." Logan encouraged as he looked at her intently, his bluish, green eyes soaking up her presence with quiet relish but also with concern.  
  
"It' s just so hard Logan, everyone here expects us to fall at the first hurdle. I know they are our friends but I know that they think my marriage to Remy is doomed to failure. That is why it makes it so hard to admit to anyone when we do have an argument." Storm almost slammed her glass down on the tiled table in front of her, the crimson liquid sloshing energetically up the sides of the tall glass.  
  
"I'm not judging ya sweetheart, you know that. Get it off yer chest." He shifted, turning his broad body towards her.  
  
Ororo hesitated for a moment, feeling strangely uncomfortable at the thought of discussing her marriage problems with Logan, despite the fact that he was a close and trusted friend to both of them. After a brief silence, she finally relented. "O. K," she grimaced slightly, despite herself. "It came to a head yesterday evening."  
  
* * *  
  
"What de fuck 'Ro?!" Remy threw his brown, leather duster onto their bed with a vicious force. "Why yo' speak to me like dat in fron' of de whole team? Couldn' yo' 'ave waited?"  
  
"For goddess sakes Remy, it was not personal, you went directly against my orders on a mission. Your actions could have cost the lives of those hostages!" Storm shouted at her husband, fury burning in her blue eyes. The pair had just returned from a very emotionally taxing mission, involving the lives of hundreds of potential victims.  
  
"Yah, I disobeyed yo' but wit good reason chere, I had to take mah chance to get dose 'ostages out of danger. Remy saw de chance, he took it. Simple as dat!" Remy turned from his wife then, who was glaring at him, still angry despite his explanation of his rash actions earlier that day. He stalked over to their bed, stripping off his uniform with angry, jerking movements until he was stood naked before her. Despite her anger, Ororo couldn't help but be slightly aroused by the sight of his taut, toned and tanned body, but she was shaken from such thoughts as he began to pull on a grey 'Xavier' T-Shirt that had had its sleeves ripped off and a pair of faded, navy jeans that were torn at the knees.  
  
"That is not the issue at hand here Gambit!" She spat the word 'Gambit' out at him, the sudden formality of the situation hitting him hard as his wife used his code name to address him. Ever since they'd married, Ororo never called him that outside of a mission. "You disobeyed me," she continued, "You defied my explicit orders. You belittled me in front of the team. MY team! You---."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry yo' Majesty, mah Goddess!" Remy bowed to her in a sarcastically exaggerated manner. "Remy shall obey yo' wishes from now on chere, even if it do mean to death of innocents. I shall obey thee!" He glared at her intently, but she only returned the look with contempt and a little disbelief.  
  
"You really believe that is the issue here?" Ororo spoke softly, it betrayed the vitriol contained within her words. "How much of an egotistical bastard are you Remy Le Beau? How dare you accuse me of chastising you for personal, egocentric reasons!" A brief thought came to her about how she had been accusing him of belittling her just a few minutes earlier but she was too angry and hurt to assess her right and wrongs right now, so she just continued. "I genuinely believed that you were putting those lives at risk, not to mention your own! How dare you!" Thunder clapped loudly outside the mansion, quickly followed by sporadic forked lightening in the inky, navy sky.  
  
"Well I don' know chere, is it?" Remy was too angry and injured to back down now, not to his wife, despite the fact that something in him panged when she had accused him of egotism and that made him feel slightly foolish. How could he have thought that Storm would intentionally belittle him. Even though she had slung that accusation at him, he knew she would be incapable of such a thing. She just wouldn't do it, it would be too much of a---a---a male thing to do, he thought ruefully. "I'm---I'm sorry." He muttered, backing down just after he thought he couldn't. He titled his head down like a guilty child as he said the words, not being able to look Ororo in the eyes, his thick, auburn hair falling down to cover his handsome face.  
  
After an endless moment of silence, Storm retorted to his apology with yet more anger, she fond that she was past the point where she could control it and that didn't happen very often. "Oh really? You are sorry once again are you?! How many times am I going to hear that phrase from your mouth Le Beau?" Ororo continued with her steely gaze, hands on her curving hips, an indignant expression upon her face.  
  
"Dat's no' fair 'Roro!" Remy shouted, jerking his head up to meet her eyes, his crimson on black ones burning with renewed anger. "I wasn' tryin' to--- ."  
  
Her rage was to far gone to even listen to the ends of his sentences as she cut across him, "Was not trying to what Remy? Huh! Was not WHAT?! What where you trying to prove?" Storm's powerful yet feminine voice bellowed through the attic space. "I do not know how much longer I can do this Remy." The final words came out in one great sob as her tall, proud form dropped to the bare polished wooden floor, her shoulders shaking in silent anguish as she cried on her knees in front of him.  
  
Remy looked down at his wife's sobbing form, wanting so much to grab her, wanting desperately to comfort her in his strong arms, but pride prevented him from doing so. Instead he simply replied to her statement, "Neither do I ma cheri---neither do I."  
  
With that he left Ororo there, a quivering mess on their bedroom floor. Making his way down to the garage he mounted his Harley, minus helmet or even a jacket and rode off into the night that was now wild with heavy, lashing rain. All down to the reeling emotions of his broken wife.  
  
Over a day later he had yet to return.  
  
* * *  
  
Logan contemplated what Ororo had just told him for a moment as he downed the last of his beer. Without warning he stood, turning toward where Storm sat, "I think we're gonna need more supplies, darlin'." He shot her a crocked smile as he made his way back to the drinks cabinet. He came back quickly with one bottle of Charlie's fourteen year old malts in his thick hand and two small whiskey glasses in the other.  
  
"This should do!" He chimed as he plonked himself unceremoniously back in his chair. Ororo let out a small amused chuckle at his lumbering actions; the adamantium afforded him little grace.  
  
"You really expect me to drink that?!" Her smile beamed at him and he winced inside at the sight, she had no idea what it did to him when she smiled like that. He only just about managed to return the sentiment. "O. K, I'll drink it this once just to humour you!" She laughed as she accepted the glass of glowing amber liquid that was being offered to her, taking a small, tentative sip. Her nose screwed up at the taste and stinging tears of shock sprung to her eyes but she put up with it for Logan's sake. If she was tough enough to lead the X-Men, she was sure she could get through a glass of this liquid torture!  
  
After a while Logan finally spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had begun to settle over them. "So, you an' Gumbo had a little tiff, so what? You think Jeannie and Scott are the perfect couple?"  
  
Ororo shot a confused look at Logan as she took another sip of whiskey, her taste buds beginning to become acclimatized. "Why, what do you know? Jean has mentioned nothing to me of trouble between her and Scott."  
  
"Hmph! ---Ah hell, it's nothin'." He replied, looking down into his glass as he swirled the liquid that lay within. "It's just---Jeannie kinda made a pass at me a few weeks back. I know she only did it 'cause o' this shit between One-Eye and Frost---hell, a few years ago I'd a' jumped at the chance, but not anymore. I told her---I told her, it wouldn't work between us..." Logan trailed off, thinking over his own words. It was the first time he'd admitted out loud or to anyone that he no longer loved Jean Grey- Summers. But he felt oddly pleased that he'd admitted it to Ororo Munroe-Le Beau.  
  
"I see." Was all she could say for a moment, and then she gathered her thoughts. "I know it was hard for you Logan, watching the woman you had fallen in love with commit herself to someone else before your very eyes, but you dealt with it and accepted it. I respect you for that. You never went out of your way to cause them any harm."  
  
"Hmph, that's me ain't it darlin', that's me all over. The good guy who never gets the girl. For one reason or another." The last part of his sentence coming out in a rather bitter tone. Ororo laughed softly, the sound much more genuine and relaxed, the alcohol starting to work its magic. "What's so goddamn funny 'Ro?" Logan didn't take to kindly to being laughed at when he was laying his soul to bear like this.  
  
"I am not laughing at you my dear, dear friend." Ororo pulled herself up in her chair, composing herself. "It is just the irony. You are the one who sits back and lets everyone else's happiness come before your own. The 'good guy who never gets the girl' as you put it, but it is just so ironic that the reason most of those women are attracted to you in the first place is because you are the sexy but safe 'bad guy', the danger man'. Jean, Yukio even Viper, all were attracted to you because you were the dark, dangerous prospect!" Storm took rather a large gulp of her drink, finishing it in one go. "But at the same time you are honourable and loyal. My dear Logan, life really has dealt you a bum deal at times, I can only hope that one day soon you receive all the happiness and love your good heart deserves. With interest!" At this point Ororo reached up and caressed the side of his face.  
  
Logan brought his hand up to cover hers, clasping it firmly as he closed his eyes tightly to hide the torture that swam in them. He sighed heavily as he slowly opened them again, his pained orbs looking directly into the tropical oceans that were hers from beneath a knitted brow. "Wouldn't you just know it? I've found that girl 'Ro. The one who understands me, who I respect, love and cherish more than anyone else in the world. Only once again, I was to damn foolish to see her, staring me right in the face. Once again someone else snapped her up before I got the chance."  
  
"Who Logan?" Ororo's face bore a look of genuine curiosity; she really did have no idea.  
  
"For gods sakes 'Ro---it's you, if I was really honest with myself, I'd admit that it's always been you---ever since Charlie brought ya back from Africa. Fuck...." He grazed a weathered hand over his face. "Me bein' either the stupid or just plain arrogant bastard that I am, mebbe I though ya'd always be here---waitin'. Mebbe I didn't think I had ta rush, then Gumbo came back on the scene and pulled his head outta his ass quicker than I did..." Logan trailed off, gazing down at his now empty glass. An odd silence began to grow between the pair, nothing like the one that they'd shared before, so he reached over for the whiskey bottle that sat uncapped on the table before him. He poured himself a rather large measure and then reached over to fill Ororo's glass with the same amount, but she took no notice. All she could do was look at Logan as a torrent of conflicting emotions, like the warring weather patterns she was so used to feeling spring up in her.  
  
At first Ororo had felt slightly angry at his presumption that she had always been there and would be his for the taking when he decided that he wanted her, but those thoughts were swiftly pushed down as other feelings raced through her. The magnitude of what he was admitting to her sunk in slowly, leaving her almost numb, then panic, fear, embarrassment and something like---elation?, settled in her.  
  
After a moment that seemed to stretch out into eternity she finally spoke, her voice soft and trembling. "I---I had---oh goddess, Logan, I had not the first clue. I---I mean, how long? Are you sure?" Ororo stared at him in utter disbelief as she continued to ramble. "I can't get my---." But Storm's nervous jabbering was abruptly cut off by the forceful meeting of her lips with Logan's. She was too stunned to respond at first but suddenly under all the layers of confusion and yes, she had to admit, guilt, she found herself opening her mouth under his, letting his tongue invade her, explore her inside. His arms ran down from their position on her bare, smooth shoulders, grazing her spine to settle gently, but firmly on her hips. Their kiss suddenly became much more passionate and forceful as they stood from their chairs simultaneously, small yet harsh gasps escaping their mouths every time their lips parted. Before he knew what he was doing, Logan had wrapped one powerful arm around Ororo's slender waist as the other hand slipped down the outside of her silky brown thigh, settling in the soft, curving underside of her knee. He then lifted her up onto the patio table behind her, laying her flat on its surface as he stood, positioned between her long, sturdy legs.  
  
# What the hell am I doing?!# Ororo thought wildly as she stared up at Logan, stood between her thighs, looking down at her with barely contained lust in his eyes. #I am married! Logan is my best friend---he is Remy's friend! Oh goddess!#  
  
"This is madness!" Was all the weather witch could manage to hiss from her mouth, her breath coming out in short, laboured pants as her body began to burn at the promise of impending passion.  
  
Logan shook his head slightly, "I know darlin', but I can't help it. I want you so much. No, I NEED you, I've needed you so bad for so long now that it hurts to be near you." He leant down and kissed her passionately again, then he began to trail them, hot and moist down her writhing body. "Wantin' to touch you so much." He growled, the words gruff and trembling as they fell from his mouth. Ororo simply entwined her nimble, slim fingers into his dark hair as he made his way down her body. As he came to her navel he wasted no time in unbuttoning her hot pants, slipping them, with her underwear over and off her hips, along her legs and to the floor.  
  
"I love you Ororo Munroe." The words were whispered into her mouth as he kissed her, mounting the table himself. Ororo just let all her inhibitions go at hearing those words. She forgot about being responsible, being a leader, being an X-Man---being Remy Le Beau's wife, she simply responded to Wolverine's touch. An attraction they had both kept concealed for far too long.  
  
But here they were now, living out both their fantasies on the patio table, observed only by the shinning light of the moon.  
  
-TBC- 


	2. All Good Things

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't sue me, I have no money, I am but a lowly art student.  
  
Hope any readers I may have been fortunate enough to have enjoyed or at least were intrigued by the last chapter. I do love angst and forbidden love I have to admit so expect nothing less from my fics. Hope you enjoy! (By the way Betsy Braddock is still alive, Dr. Reyes is married to the good Dr. McCoy but other than my other more obvious readjustments the Marvel Universe is otherwise intact, o.k?)  
  
P.S. Sorry about the closely packed format, damn-fangled new technology! Will I ever get to grips with the computer age? Well at least I managed to get my fic posted! And thank- you v. much to all my reviewers much appreciated.  
  
CHAPTER.2.  
  
FIVE WEEKS LATER.  
  
"FALL OUT! FALL OUT!" Storm's voice boomed from above as the X-Team was being repulsed by bright, powerful rays from the giant out stretched palm of a sentinel.  
  
"Archangel's down!" Beast's baritone voice echoed through the wasteland they were fighting on. Some bleak flat landscape that was render grey with thin mist, fine rain droplets clinging to the air, threatening to drop at any moment. No sooner had he said the words he was sent cascading backwards through the air by a now familiar yellow energy beam. Hitting the burnt out stump of a tree, one of many that littered this dark place, he slide down it and hit the floor with a sickening thump.  
  
Storm flew behind the sentinels, three of the monstrosities and mustered her most powerful, fierce lightening bolt. She only managed to turn one into a smoking wreck before the other two turned sharply, in belie of there huge forms. They began to focus their attacks now on the weather witch. Her black cape swung with reckless abandon behind her as she gracefully dodged shot after shot, returning each one in kind.  
  
At that point, seemingly out of nowhere ream after ream of kinetically charged playing cards whistled through the drizzle soaked air, hitting the sentinel to Storm's left in several critical places. As it crashed to the earth below Gambit made his way across to it in several unnecessary and flamboyant back flips, landing on top of the flinching robot, his already charged staff smashing down into the main circuit panel at the base of its neck. The resulting explosion flung Remy clear, but with his skilful acrobatics he managed to land feet first somehow. The sentinel ceased all movements. "Dat be fo' takin' pot shots at Remy's woman mon ami." He chimed with his customary devil-may-care grin plastered to his face, his dark and strange eyes glinting with glee. He turned then to see Storm and the now recovered Archangel finishing off the last purple and red robot in a combined effort. As the giant hulk of sparking metal crashed to the ground the atmosphere around the X-Men began to hum audibly creating a strange and unnerving sensation in their ears. Suddenly the landscape around them began to distort and break apart.  
  
"Sentinel Program 101534 completed. Status of X-Team member" Several loud beeps echoed around the space ending with a resounding click. "Dr. Hank McCoy, code name: Beast. Minor abrasions." The soft feminine but distinctly computerised voice rang out against the now hard metallic interior of the danger room.  
  
"Thank-you for that informative assessment of my condition" Beast replied, his voice dripping with good-humoured sarcasm as he rubbed the back of his large head with a large blue furred paw.  
  
"Good team. I am pleased with our performance here today." Storm praised her team as she descended from the heights of the room, her X-Men almost subconsciously moving toward her, forming a stiff line before her. Like soldiers falling into line at a generals shout.  
  
"Your back-up technique was particularly commendable Gambit." Ororo favoured her husband with a short smile but she managed to keep her body language authoritative. Remy, unfortunately did no such thing, stepping up to his wife with a petulant smirk on his face. He reached up taking her long slender chocolate coloured left hand in his right one, bowing down to meet her hand as he raised in swiftly to his lips. He planted a light but lingering kiss on her wedding band.  
  
"Anyt'in' fo' you ma chere." He crooned, gazing intently into her eyes the entire time.  
  
"Gambit!" Ororo said low and warningly, but at the same time smiling shyly yet seductively at him. Heat was rising in her cheeks turning them darker than usual, but not for the reason Gambit had thought.  
  
She turned from him then, pulling her hand from his tender grasp and with her most neutral tone spoke the orders that followed every danger room session.  
  
"Computer file and access todays data and battle program."  
  
"Command noted" the robotic voice replied.  
  
"Archang--" Storm spun around sharply to face the X-Man she was addressing but suddenly her head began to swim, the room span uncontrollable. She could feel herself falling to the ground but it all seemed to be happening in slow motion, she was unable to stop herself. So she began to mentally brace herself for the impact against cold, hard metal when suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a strong warm grasp, felt someone's body hard against her as it cradled her protectively.  
  
"Stormy. mah god. Stormy, you o.k. girl? STORMY! Her husbands panicked cries were the last thing she heard before darkness consumed her.  
* * *  
  
Remy jumped to his feet with uncanny swiftness despite the dead weight of his wife's limp form in his arms.  
  
"Computer. Code name: Gambit. Open de door!!" Remy barked the order out as he ran towards the door. It opened immediately so that, Remy didn't have to break his stride as he ran through the opening and straight to the med-lab just two doors down from the danger room. Hank and Warren were right behind him.  
  
"Put her down there!" Hank shouted as his large paw shot out to point at the nearest examination table.  
  
"I'll. I'll go and inform the Professor." Warren stuttered as he stood ridged in the doorframe, uncertain as to what he could do to help. So he turned on his heals and sprinted up the strip-lighted corridor, headed for the lift that sat at the far end.  
  
Gambit kneeled at the side of the solid metal plinth his wife was laid flat on, her left hand clasped in both of his. He pressed her limp hand to his mouth, the look of total anguish, fear and confusion consumed his face. Suddenly Storm began to stir, her head turning from side to side gently, her brow was furrowed as if the harsh lighting was hurting her eyes, even though they were closed.  
  
"'Roro!" Remy gasped as his left hand stole up from Ororo's hand to caress the hair on the top of her head, his hand trailing softly down to brush past her smooth right cheek.  
  
"Remy?" Her eyes fluttered open, sensitive to the harsh lighting. She turned her head to the left to look at him. "What the.what happened?" A look of total confusion came over her usually smooth facial features.  
  
"Well!" Hank's voice boomed from behind her husband but she couldn't quite locate where he was, somewhere just out of sight. "I am just about to find out my dear lady."  
  
He came into view then, an empty syringe in one large hand and a small, slim metal object in the other. Beast came around to Ororo's right side, clicking a button on the top of the pencil like object. It sprung into life, emitting a thin strong beam of light.  
  
" Could you please look forwards Ororo?" He lent over her, shinning the intense beam directly into each eye in turn. Her pupils instantly shrank to pinpoints, tiny islands lost in a bright blue sea. "Could you look to the left please" She did as he asked as he repeated the procedure. " And now to the right."  
  
Satisfied with what he saw there he beamed a toothy smile at her, "O.k. So there doesn't appear to be anything drastic going on in the old cerebral cortex. Now lets just check this." Two of Beast's thick fingers came to rest on the right hand side of her neck as he raised his right hand to view his watch more closely. " Pulse is completely normal."  
  
" So what be wrong wit' her mon ami?" Concern still etched on his face, his eyes never lifted from Ororo as he spoke to Hank.  
  
"Oh, I am fairly certain that it is nothing of great import my dear friend. Just a dizzy spell perhaps? tiredness? even heat exhaustion. You have been working your self rather hard over the past month or so have you not?"  
  
Hank peered down at Ororo over his tiny clear-rimmed glasses, a quizzical spark in his yellow, feline eyes.  
  
"Maybe." Ororo conceded, smiling briefly.  
  
"Den what dat for?" Remy pointed to the syringe that lay on the hard bed next to his wife.  
  
"Oh this? I thought it best that I take some blood samples. Just to be on the safe side."  
  
"O. K Hank you are the Doctor. Do whatever you need to." Ororo turned her head back to her husband, smiling sweetly but weakly at him. She placed her right hand on his cheek, cupping his lightly stubbled face, running her thumb over his lips that were still drawn tightly in concern.  
  
"Do not worry my love. I am sure I will be fine. Why don't you go and clean yourself up. By the time you come back down I'm sure we will be done here."  
  
"But chere I--" Remy started in protest.  
  
"No buts my love, your leader orders it!" She said with a playful little laugh. Remy looked up at Hank hoping he could validate his protests but he simply nodded in agreement with Ororo.  
  
"O. K den but I'll be back down here in a flash." Remy stood up to leave but not before leaning in closely and placing a slow tender kiss on Ororo's full lips.  
  
"Dis boy love you chere." He smiled down at her then kissed her again shortly before making his way out of the lab.  
* * *  
  
It was a glorious day outside so Remy and Ororo decided to have breakfast out on the patio. She had protested at first at her husbands suggestion, saying maybe down by the lake might be nicer but after some gentle coaxing had finally agreed.  
  
Ororo was sat in Remy's lap as they playfully fed each other pancakes dripping with maple syrup, laughing at the mess they were making of each other and kissing in-between mouthfuls.  
  
After the argument over a month ago Remy had taken a whole week to return but when he had to his surprise there was no screaming, hitting or chastising. Instead he returned to open loving arms, in fact she'd nearly choked with the grip she made around his neck as she embraced him to tightly. Ever since then things had returned to normal between them. Life seemed perfect to Remy Le Beau at this point in time.  
  
They almost didn't notice when Jean, Scott and Warren had come out to join them, they were so wrapped up in each other it was almost sickening! The group sat and chatted for a while, discussing their plans for the day when Hank's huge blue form came through the patio doors, a tray piled high with food in his paws.  
  
"Good morning my dear friends and may I say what a glorious morning it is!" He chimed in his usual robust manner, sitting down directly opposite the happy couple.  
  
"So I see someone's feeling better this bright morning. Good nights sleep?" He enquired as he began to dig into his mountain of food that lay before him.  
  
Remy and Ororo exchanged knowing glances, small mischievous smiles playing on both their lips. Ororo turned to face Hank, answering his question with a short, warm laugh. "Something like that!"  
  
Jean just giggled like a schoolgirl, her hand stealing up to cover her mouth and cheeks as she felt herself blushing childishly. Scott just quirked a slightly disgusted eyebrow at the pair then refocused his attention on his morning paper. Warren cleared his throat and looked down at his orange juice somewhat sheepishly. Hank, to interested in his food seemed to miss the insinuation completely.  
  
"Oh that reminds me, my wonderful wife Dr. Reyes completed your blood tests last night. The results should be ready for you now. Just drop by the lab when you have a chance."  
  
" I will Hank, thank-you for-" Ororo's were cut off by the deafening roar of a motorcycle tearing up the mansion driveway. All eyes turned in that direction, though they already new who the new arrival was without looking. The colour in Ororo's face seemed to drain almost completely, the smile that had been plastered to her face all morning disappearing instantly.  
  
"Well lookie here. The wanderer finally returns!" Scott's sarcastic comment earned him a short, sharp kick from underneath the table.  
  
"Ow! What the hell-" He stopped abruptly, Jean's blazing glare being enough to stop a battalion charging into battle! Scott simply sniffed indignantly, his eyes drifting back down to his paper once more.  
  
They all watched as Logan dismounted his Harley, slinging his old black rucksack over one shoulder, stopping briefly to light a cigar, then he started his loping stride towards his teammates.  
  
"Where yo' been at mon ami?" Remy inquired casually, not really expecting nor caring if he received an answer.  
  
Logan was stood right before them now, regarding Remy for a moment and noticing how Ororo was refusing to meet his eyes. He turned his head from them, looking out over the plush, immaculate mansion lawn. Leisurely taking another drag from his cigar and exhaling slowly before turning back to look Remy square in the eyes. "Around." He finally replied.  
  
"That's specific!" Warren quipped, before taking a sip of his orange juice. He picked up the FT and began scanning the pages intently.  
  
Logan just grunted at him before settling his gaze on Ororo. His eyes raked up her body slowly, clothed in only a thin, rather short, pale yellow cotton summer dress. Her glistening hair fanned out over her rich warm chocolate coloured shoulders, draping casually down her partially exposed back. The front strands of her platinum hair were tucked behind her ear on her left side, giving Logan a full view of her profile as she stared down at her own hands. They were clasped together tightly as they rested on Remy's right shoulder, her long arms draped loosely around his neck. It bothered him it really did when he noticed Remy's strong yet slender hands resting firmly on Ororo's body, one on her trim midriff, the other griping her long bare thigh. Logan could feel the heat, heat of pure rage rising up in him at the sight. He felt like gutting the son-of-a-bitch right there and then but he forced himself to cool it by settling his gaze back on Ororo's serene and calming face. Well her usually serene face, at the moment it was becoming tight with worry.  
  
Logan's prolonged looking at Ororo did not escape Remy's notice as he shifted slightly in his seat, unconsciously gripping his wife that little bit tighter.  
  
"Somet'in' de matter mon ami?" Remy ground out the words, something like irritation and anger bubbling just under their surface. But Logan ignored him and continued to stare at her, almost unable to look away at this point. Ororo turned her head towards him then finally meeting his intense eyes for the first time since THAT night.  
  
"How have you been?" Her voice was neutral and controlled but her pulse was racing, she could feel the sweat under her skin, threatening to break to the surface.  
  
"Fine." He replied shortly whilst bringing his cigar to his mouth once more and with that he turned on his heal, making his way into the house.  
  
"What de hell was his problem?!" Remy asked looking at Ororo then to Jean, confused and still slightly angered by Logan's behaviour.  
  
"Oh you know what he's like sometimes Remy. I've given up trying to work out his odd moods." Jean said as she turned to look at the door he'd just entered, turning back again she laughed quietly to herself. "I swear he just enjoys making people feel uncomfortable at times!"  
  
"Well!" Ororo piped up, trying to sound as upbeat as possible and hoping to change the subject. "I am off to get my blood test results."  
  
"I'll come wit' yo' den." Remy said as Ororo made her way of his lap. She bent down and kissed him briefly.  
  
"There is no need my love. It does not take two of us to pick up a piece of paper, I will be fine. I feel fine!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. Didn't Jubilee want you to teach her some Bo staff moves today? Why don't you go and find her?" Ororo leaned in to kiss him again, savouring his taste.  
  
"Well if anyt'in' be wrong yo' come an' find Remy right away. Yo' promise?"  
  
"That I do my love." With that she turned to leave when Jean stood up quickly.  
  
"I'll walk down with you, there's something I needed to pick up from Cecilia. You don't mind me tagging along do you?"  
  
"Of course not Jean." Ororo put her arm out, Jean excepting it as she linked hers through it like a couple of teenage girls. They left the patio then laughing loudly at something Jean had shot telepathically into Ororo's mind.  
  
Remy twisted slightly in his chair to watch them leave. He really wished sometimes that Ororo wouldn't be so independent all the time. He wished she'd understand that he was there for her to lean on when she needed to. But then he thought #Hey de girl wouldn' be mah Stormy if she wasn' as stubborn as a bull!#  
  
He smiled at the thought as he finished the last of his orange juice and left the table to find Jubilee, leaving the other three to finish their breakfasts in peace.  
* * *  
  
Ororo and Jean entered the lab still linking arms and laughing jovially. Dr. Cecilia Reyes- McCoy turned in her spinning stool, taking her attention reluctantly away from the microscope that sat on the bench in front of her.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you?" She asked as she smiled politely at the pair.  
  
"Fine!" they answered in unison, the dumb coincidence sending them into fits of giggles again.  
  
"I just came down to pick up the file on that new pupil. Carmen Robertson? Charles thought I could work with her to try and control those psychic migraines she's been suffering from." Jean said, regaining her decorum.  
  
Cecilia stood from her stool, making her way over to the file cabinet. Pulling open the R to T draw, she began rifling quickly through the papers before finding what she was looking for.  
  
"Ah- ha!" She exclaimed as she pulled the file from the cabinet. "Interesting case this one." She said as she flipped through the pages idly. "Already an Alpha level at thirteen. You know she has the potential to be an Omega by the time she's sixteen?"  
  
"I know Charles told me." Jean replied with interest as she took the brown card folder from Cecilia. "You want me to wait?" She said turning to face Storm. "We could go into the city afterwards if you want. See how high we can rocket are credit card bills! Or better still our husbands credit card bills!"  
  
Ororo and Cecilia both laughed.  
  
"O. K, why not?" Ororo replied, through her laugh.  
  
" And you? Come on! You can't spend all of your time in this lab. You'd almost think you and Hank were married to it instead of each other!" Jean exclaimed as she addressed the doctor.  
  
"I don't know. I've got a lot of-"  
  
"Oh please!" Jean interrupted. "We'll grab Betsy and Kitty and make a real ladies day of it!" Jean's face lit up as she thought of the possibilities of the day, that included much drinking after much shopping.  
  
"O. K, O. K then. You win!" Cecilia held her hands up in surrender.  
  
"Goodie! Now just give Ororo here the all clear and we can get ready and hit the road before ten!"  
  
The excitement on Jean's face was practically tangible, Ororo could help but smile at her joyous mood. She deserved it if what Logan had told her about Scott and Emma was true. The sudden thought of Logan made her heart skip a beat. But not in a first- pangs- of- love manner, in a heart- stopping- dread kind of way. She composed herself instantly, pushing all thoughts of that man and the guilt that was rapidly rising up her body to the back of her mind.  
  
"Yeah of course! The results." Cecilia chimed with a little bit too much delight, it almost worried Ororo.  
  
Cecilia skipped quickly over to her workbench, picking up a sheet that lay on top of some over loaded work files. She turned to Ororo then, with a grin a mile wide.  
  
"Wh-what is it?" Ororo was becoming more nervous by the moment, a slight sickly feeling hitting her stomach.  
  
"Well Mrs. Ororo Munroe- Le Beau." Cecilia's smile widened to impossible proportions. "You and Remy are going to be proud parents in about eight months time!" She stepped forwards to embrace Ororo tightly.  
  
"Oh my god 'Ro! I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you both!" Jean exclaimed as she embraced her best friend also.  
  
Bur Ororo could not return the hugs, she was too stunned, too completely shell shocked. Her eyes were wide as saucers and disbelieving. #I'm pre- I'm preg--# She couldn't even bring herself to think it never mind say it, it was all so unreal! But eventually it came out.  
  
"I'm pregnant." The words were nothing more than a harsh whisper from her trembling dry lips. That was when an ice-cold hand gripped her guts and she felt herself breaking into a cold, cold sweat.  
  
-TBC-  
  
So what do you think? Please, please, please review! 


	3. From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: Blah, blah. Don't own them, yahda, yahda---  
  
O.K. So I think I've sorted the format problems on the last two chapters so if you had any trouble reading them you might want to try again. Thanks to those who persevered! Now onto Chapter three!  
  
ONE WEEK LATER.  
  
The week gone by had been a dizzying blur for Ororo Munroe- Le Beau. Smiling faces and frantic congratulations from everyone she encountered sent her head spinning.  
  
Not least of all her husband's reaction to the news. Initially when Ororo had haltingly informed Remy of her condition she thought he would faint! The colour in his cheeks drained, his eyes became saucers and she could have sworn tears had sprung to them, threatening to spill over.  
  
But he instead he broke into an insanely wide smile as he practically leapt over to her slightly trembling form, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around wildly. Robust laughter of pure happiness erupted from him.  
  
"Oh Stormy!" He bellowed through his laughter as he planted her back down to earth and embraced her closely.  
  
"You are pleased then I take it." She managed to say through the most genuine smile she could muster.  
  
In reply he simply showered her face and neck with quick hot kisses, repeating the words, "I love you, I love you so much!" Over and over again. Then he planted one long, soft yet passionate kiss on her moist lips Suddenly she had felt hot wetness on her cheeks and with a pang in her heart she realised what it was. Remy's tears had finally spilt, sending a stream of pure joy cascading down his smiling face.  
  
Ororo broke their kiss then and hugged him tightly, her chin resting on his toned shoulder so he couldn't see her face. She couldn't bear for Remy to see the look of anguish, fear and guilt that lay there.  
  
"T'ank- yo' ma chere, ma love! T'ank- yo'!"  
  
With those tenderly whispered words echoing in her ears Ororo could no longer stop her own tears from falling.  
  
* * *  
  
Now here she was a week later kneeling in the dirt of her greenhouse, dressed plainly in grey sweatpants and a white vest top. A blue headscarf was tied loosely around her thick hair, keeping the platinum locks out of her face as she busied herself with planting various bulbs.  
  
Ororo was trying her hardest to concentrate on the task at hand but it was proving impossible to keep her mind focused. She couldn't stop the thoughts that had been occupying her head all week from forcing themselves to be heard.  
  
She leaned back slightly, turning her head up to the heavens and sighing loudly as if trying to release the tension in her body as well as her mind.  
  
She had treated Remy abominably over the past seven days and she knew it. Shutting her eyes tightly Ororo pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, trying desperately to block out the guilty feelings. It was an emotion she was becoming rapidly accustomed to recently.  
  
After the first couple of days of her silence Remy had began to get irritated, he couldn't help it. At first he had put it down to shock then perhaps worry. After all fighting for the X-Men had been her whole life for so long he supposed it might of felt strange to think of giving it up. Temporarily at least, if not permanently. It would be something they would have to discuss at a later date. But right now her silence, her refusal to meet his gaze, the way she made an excuse to be else where when he came into the same room was beginning to grate.  
  
By the end of the week things had gotten so bad that she wouldn't even let him touch her, not even when they lay side by side in bed together and he was getting increasingly worried.  
  
Ororo stood up, throwing her trowel down into the dirt as she considered her appalling actions. Placing her hands on her lower back she stretched out the stiffness. Sighing again softly, she knew this whole situation was going to come to a head and soon  
  
"It might be Remy's baby." She whispered faintly to the surrounding night as she closed her eyes in contemplation. Truth be told she just didn't know who the father was, she really didn't know.  
  
* * *  
  
A lone figure leaned against a large oak tree that was positioned on the embankment behind Ororo's greenhouse sanctuary.  
  
Logan slowly plucked his cigar from his mouth and dropped the stub to the slightly damp grass at his feet. He exhaled out of his nose as he raised the half empty whisky bottle in his left hand to his mouth. He took a lengthy swig from it, draining a quarter of what was left, all the time never taking his eyes off Ororo as she made her way back to the mansion in a slow, dawdling walk.  
  
His stinging eyes burned with fury as he watched her but also with passion. And although he hated to admit it to himself, regret as well. He finished off the rest of the contents of the bottle and dropped it carelessly to the ground. It must have hit a stone or a small rock because as it reached the ground it shattered into several jagged pieces.  
  
Logan slumped down against the tree at his back, landing heavily on the damp grass. He ran his right hand roughly through his wiry, dark hair, making it even wilder. His mind was even more of a mess at this moment than it usually was. It must have been his extremely emotionally fragile state that was letting the alcohol have some kind of effect on him as it normally did didly squat.  
  
When Logan had heard that Ororo was pregnant his mind just went numb. Betsy and Jean had been so excited when they had blurted it out. They knew it wasn't really their place to tell him but they couldn't help themselves.  
  
He'd tried to smile but the expression came out as an odd sort of frown. He remembered muttering something vaguely positive before slopping off down the hallway, not catching Betsy and Jean exchange confused glances.  
  
He'd gone off into the woods that surrounded the mansions grounds. Running fast and furious for all his worth, ripping his checked shirt and the black T-shirt that was underneath off as he went.  
  
Logan couldn't rightly remember now they feelings that were roaring through him at that moment. All he could remember was coming to an abrupt halt somewhere deep in the in the gloomy woodland. Throwing his head back he let out a monstrously raw howl. He'd howled until his throat burned, unable to take it any more. When the horrifying sound subsided he had sunk limply to his knees, shaking uncontrollably with rage and god knows what else.  
  
He had just one semi-coherent thought racing through his feral mind. "IT'S MINE!"  
  
Since that day Logan had avoided the mansion, his X- colleagues, even Ororo but he had especially wanted to steer clear of Remy. He knew that if he so much as caught his scent he wouldn't be able to stop himself from tracking him down and gutting the bastard.  
  
The very idea that another man might bring up his child as their own just did not compute with him. He couldn't entertain the notion for even a second without his blood beginning to boil. So fairly typically of him he had spent the week skulking around the ample grounds.  
  
Everyone at the mansion was used to such behaviour from him so they pad it no attention what so ever. But what they didn't realise was that whilst he was skulking he was also stalking in the most predatory manner of the word. Even though he couldn't trust himself to be near her, he had been content to watch her instead. Going about her daily business of teaching classes, attending to her plants, meditating in the gardens, swimming---naked in the lake at night.  
  
As he watched her he couldn't help but smile every time she'd left a room when Remy entered it. The way began to pull away when he touched her or even motioned that he might have been about to. His smile was dark with glee as the bitter anger that had been building in him all week came to the surface.  
  
So now here he was, confused, angry, hurt, bitter, hopeful and against all odds slightly inebriated. The thought of that brought a wry smile to his lips but it only danced on them fleetingly as he realised that the time had come. He had to confront her.  
  
As he thought wearily about this Logan clutched unconsciously at the ground beside him with his right hand. Blood began to pour liberally from his fist as he closed it tighter around the clumps of grass and broken glass. His fist was clenched so tight that it began to shake violently with the tension.  
  
He didn't feel a thing.  
  
* * *  
  
Remy threw the remnants of his cigarette into the silent, shimmering lake as he sat on the jetty, his long legs swinging back and forth as they dangled of the edge. He immediately dug into the front pocket of his tattered, old jeans that were cut off at the knees and withdrew a battered cigarette packet. Tapping the bottom of it casually, one cigarette popped up higher than the rest. Lifting the entire packet towards his mouth, he clasped his dry lips around the protruding white stick, drawing it out from its housing. Stuffing the box back into his right pocket he then reached into his left one, pulling out a shinning Zippo lighter. Flipping the lid open with an expert flick of his thumb, he proceeded to guide the tip of his cigarette into the deathly still flame. He hadn't chain smoked like this since he'd gotten married.  
  
Remy thought back on the events of the past seven days, trying hard to remember another time when he'd experienced so many conflicting emotions in such a short space of time. The list ranged from unparalleled elation to the deepest despair.  
  
He smiled bitter sweetly at the memory of Ororo telling him he was to be a father. He'd never been so happy or so terrified in one single moment. But after the initial excitement, when he'd ran around the mansion like a lunatic telling anyone and everyone he came across, things had taken a somewhat odd turn.  
  
Ororo was being strangely quite and subdued, especially at dinner on that first evening. Beast had stood up and proposed a toast to the pair, he like everyone else around the diner table was just so happy for them. Happy at the thought of having a little life in the house as a symbol of hope.  
  
But whilst he had smiled and thanked them for their support, Ororo had remained silent, staring blankly down at the rapidly cooling food on her plate. When she had realised Remy was watching her with concern she'd forced herself to smile and politely except the congratulations that were being offered. But it didn't escape Remy's astute attention that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
Since that evening things had gone rapidly downhill. That first evening he had wanted to make love to her, to show her just how much he really did cherish her. She had let him but Remy couldn't help but feel injured by her initial reluctance or her seemingly forced responses to his touch. But he had brushed it aside.  
  
The next day he awoke to a cold and empty bed. This in itself wasn't unusual, Ororo had always been an early riser. But when the clock had struck for six o'clock in the evening and he still hadn't seen hide nor hair of her he began to get frantic. Just as he was about to call on Jean or the professor to search for her with Cerebra she flew in through the open French windows that opened out onto the balcony of their attic room.  
  
After he had vented his fear induced anger on her she had simply apologised and made her way to the bath and began filling it without another word.  
  
Remy began to grimace as he looked out over the vast expanse of still, luminous water before him. He lent back supporting his weight on his arms, the palms of his hands laid flat on the rough decking. He tried desperately to remember the last time she'd let him touch her or even come close.  
  
Last night she had waited for him to fall asleep before she retired to bed herself. What she hadn't realised was that Remy wasn't asleep when she finally, as quietly and softly as she could climbed into bed at 3.20am. Remy knew that if she had suspected that he was still awake she probably would of stayed in that damned greenhouse of hers all night. That knowledge broke Remy's heart.  
  
He sat on the end of the pier now, somewhere he had often in the past. During those god-awful dark days when he had first returned to the team from Antarctica, to ashamed to face his team mates. Alone again and in silence he didn't know what the hell he should do.  
  
He racked his brain to try and recall if he'd done or said anything even remotely wrong or insensitive. Then suddenly a painful realisation came over him as a solitary tear rose in his eye and made its way slowly down his left cheek.  
  
-TBC-  
  
Oh, the tensions rising! What do you think? Please review! 


	4. Facing Your Fears

Disclaimer: yep I still don't own them. Strange that: !  
  
Hope you've been entertained so far, after all that's what we're here for.  
Once again thank-you to all my reviewers, you've been a great  
encouragement.  
  
Now for chapter four..  
  
Ororo was sat on one of the chairs that adorned her balcony, chewing on  
her fingernails absent-mindedly. She had been there for some time now,  
she'd come back up to her room to change her clothing after the gardening.  
She couldn't help but be somewhat relieved when she realised that Remy was  
nowhere in sight.  
  
Clouds gathered ominously over head, blocking out the stars that had  
littered the sky when the evening began. Ororo still held the green  
plastic watering can, that she had earlier been sprinkling her attic room  
plants with, in her right hand. She didn't notice the spout beginning to  
tip gradually in her slackening grip. The clear liquid within trickled in  
a steady stream to the wooden decking at her feet. The water spread as it  
pooled on the floor, making it's way to her bare feet. She jumped at the  
coldness as the puddle met its destination, instantly she pulled the can  
up straight and set it on the ground carefully.  
  
"Goddess please tell me? What am I to do? Ororo whispered to the still  
night sky as she stood up, walking slowly to the balconies wrought iron  
railing. A shaking breath escaped her mouth as she felt tears of  
frustration spring up behind her closed lids.  
  
"Please---" She whispered again, the tears escaping from the corners of  
her closed eyes, trailing down her smooth face and neck. Her delicate  
  
hands gripped the railing tightly, so tight that her knuckles began to  
turn white.  
  
"Please what?" The deep and slightly slurred voice made Ororo cry out as  
she span round to face the intruder.  
  
Logan was leaning, well more supporting his weight on the doorframe of the  
attic entrance. Ororo stared at him in shock, she'd never seen him look so  
ghastly, so---broken. He appeared to be struggling to focus or even keep  
his eyes open at all.  
  
"Oh Logan!" The words came out thin and weak as her trembling hand shot  
upwards to cover her mouth. More tears flowed, blurring her vision, making  
it difficult to see him. She blinked them away and cleared her throat,  
trying to compose herself for the conversation she'd been dreading every  
minute of every day since this nightmare started.  
  
Logan made his way unsteadily into the room, almost dragging his feet  
  
along, visibly concentrating on the effort to keep upright. As he came  
forwards Ororo took a small step back, she had no idea why. But she soon  
realised as she felt cold iron pressing against her, that she was as far  
back as she was going to go. She swallowed hard as a lump formed in her  
throat, her hand coming to rest on her stomach where butterflies raged  
inside.  
  
She was terrified, not of Logan, she could never be scarred of him, but of  
the situation. She couldn't see what was going to happen and it frightened  
her, she was used to being in control.  
  
"So?" Logan drawled as he collapsed down into a reading chair. His eyes  
seemed clearer now, able to focus. He trained them on Ororo intently. Her  
face was in shadow at present but her hair and creamy, knee-length summer  
dress shone despite the dull light of the clouded night.  
  
"So what?" She managed to reply, a little more sharply than she had  
intended.  
  
"Come in here." It sounded more like an order than a request and for a  
moment Ororo stiffened, indignant at the tone of his voice. But then she  
thought to herself that this was no time for pride and did as he said.  
  
She walked at a steady pace over to the identical chair that was opposite  
his, never looking at him once. She sat down, perching herself on the edge  
of her seat, resting her forearms on her knees as she clasped her hands  
together in front of her. Finally Ororo looked up at Logan who had never  
taken his eyes off her. The intensity of his gaze started to unnerve her  
but he wouldn't break it, a tense silence began to spread between them.  
  
"Is. It. Mine." Logan spoke slowly and precisely, the seriousness of the  
situation obviously helping to drain away at least some of the effects of  
the alcohol. His face was set in a hard, unreadable expression as he  
waited for his answer.  
  
Ororo turned her face to the floor, her eyes screwed shut. She couldn't  
take anymore of that look. Her head sank down to her balled up hands as  
she started to shake it just barely from side to side. Her heart was  
pounding erratically in her chest and she felt it would explode if it  
  
didn't slow down soon.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come from it. She had no  
breath with which to speak. She drew in a large intake of air, it stung  
the sides of her throat and when she released it her whole body shook.  
Then she tried again.  
  
"I do not know." She finally admitted, the words were barely audible but  
she knew Logan would catch them. She didn't dare to look up.  
  
"It's mine." Logan stated quite matter-of-factly.  
  
Ororo's head shot up and she glared at him in confusion. For a moment the  
thought that he could perhaps smell that it was his flashed through her  
mind. But she dismissed that thought as soon as she had it, it was just  
too ridiculous.  
  
"How would you know?!" She shouted, surprising herself with the amount of  
anger she heard in her voice.  
  
He didn't reply he just kept on looking at her with that strange  
expression still on his face.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry." She said, swallowing hard. "I did not mean to snap. It is  
just that I do not know whose child I am carrying and I hate myself for  
it." Ororo stood up swiftly, one hand resting on her hip, closing around  
her lower back as the other went up to her forehead. She rubbed her  
fingers across her knitted brow with a steady pressure. Still Logan said  
nothing as Ororo began to pace back and forth as if in deep thought.  
  
"How in the world did I let myself get into this horrid position?" The  
question was directed more at herself than at Logan who was bringing  
himself to the edge of his seat in order to sit up straight. The chair  
groaned under his artificially enhanced weight. Finally he spoke.  
  
"I don't know 'Ro. All I do know is that I can't---" He stopped abruptly,  
his jaw tensing as he clenched both of his fists. His knuckles began to  
itch. It was obvious he was trying to keep his anger in check, but she had  
to ask.  
  
"Can't what Logan?" Ororo prompted, feeling herself tense at the sight of  
Logan's growing rage.  
  
"I can't sit around here and watch some other fucker bring up my kid." He  
ground the words out through gritted teeth, amazing himself that he  
managed to keep control as he vocalised his greatest fear.  
  
"But---" She started, but the sight of Logan springing from his chair  
  
towards her stopped the words in her throat. She realised that there was  
no point in protesting again. He'd clearly made up his mind that he was  
the father.  
  
Logan reached out for her, grabbing both her arms with strong hands and  
pulled her to his broad chest.  
  
"Leave him." He snarled.  
  
"Wh-what?!"  
  
" Leave him!" He repeated louder.  
  
"Don't be so ridiculous Logan, I can't leave him!" She laughed nervously  
in disbelief.  
  
"Yes you can!" Logan shouted so loudly and so close that it hurt her ears,  
making her grimace. The stench of cheap drink and stale cigar smoke  
assaulting her nostrils.  
  
"Do not do this to me Logan please! I beg of you, don't be difficult!"  
Ororo couldn't stop herself from sobbing any longer as the situation span  
rapidly out of control.  
  
Logan released his grip on her arms only to wrap his powerful, muscular  
arms around her body, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I'm not being difficult darlin'" His voice was calmer now but he could  
still feel himself teetering on the edge. "I want you to be with me, I  
want to be a father to my kid. I'm not giving this up Ororo, I won't!"  
  
Ororo struggled in his grasp, the tears flowing freely now. She eventually  
managed to escape from his arms, pushing herself backwards and away from  
him.  
  
"NO! I love Remy. I love him damn it and this is his child!" She smacked  
her hand down roughly on her abdomen, clutching at the material that  
covered it. "Why have you done this to me? Why couldn't you have kept your  
mouth shut?!" Her voice was becoming a hysterical scream as panic gripped  
her.  
  
"It takes two to tango darlin'!" He spat the words out, his face flushed  
was rage as once more he clenched his fists at his sides.  
  
Ororo turned from him, wrapping her arms around herself, as her cries  
  
became small whimpers.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Ro. I---I didn't mean to shout at yer sweetheart, but do you  
know how hard it's been for me? Hell it was bad enough before, that's why  
I left. But this?! Fuck me! I didn't think it could get any worse." Logan  
ran one had roughly over his face in a scrubbing motion as if washing it.  
Washing away the pain. Pursing his lips, he breathed in deeply through his  
nose.  
  
Ororo turned just her head to face him, observing him from a sideways  
  
glance, her thick hair obscuring her view somewhat.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I am as much to blame for this mess as you." She turned  
her head back away from him. Staring blankly into space she muttered,  
  
"What are we going to do Logan?"  
  
Logan shifted slightly on his feet and moved towards Ororo. As he came  
near, close enough to touch he brought his hair covered right arm out in  
front of him, surprised to see it shaking slightly as he placed the palm  
of his hand on her back.  
  
She shivered at the contact, her arms wrapped tighter around herself as  
she bit down on her lower lip to stop the cry that was threatening to  
  
break out. Logan's hand crept agonisingly slowly up her back, the material  
that covered it bunching under the movement. As ha did this his left arm  
made its way around her middle, his large hand coming to rest on her  
currently flat stomach.  
  
Ororo didn't know why but she couldn't stop her own hand from going down  
to cover his, resting it over his gently. Logan moved closer to her, his  
chest making physical contact. His right hand was now entangled in her  
impossibly thick platinum hair. She could feel his hot breath on her back  
and her head started to spin. She didn't know what she was feeling  
anymore, her mind was all over the place. All she did know was that right  
now she needed to be held.  
  
"Ororo?" Logan's strangely tender voice cut through the still air like a  
knife. "Leave here with me. Tonight. I'm beggin' yer darlin', please. I  
can't go on without you."  
  
* * *  
  
As Remy made his way determinedly to the attic room one thought kept  
running through his tortured mind.  
  
# She don' wan' dis baby#  
  
It was such an obvious reason for her odd behaviour that he couldn't  
believe the thought hadn't come to him earlier. Maybe it had but he'd  
  
ignored it like so much else.  
  
He wanted this child so much that his heart nearly exploded with joy ever  
time he thought about it. Finally a chance to redeem for past sins in a  
way. All the blood that stained his hands would be somehow washed away  
with the love, care and devotion he would give to this one mortal soul. He  
didn't know if that were true but in his heart he felt it was and that was  
enough for him right now. The thought that Ororo might not want his child  
was too much for him to bear.  
  
Here he was running down the darkened hallways of the X-mansion, his lungs  
beginning to burn with the effort as he rounded the last corner. He came  
to a sudden stop as he found himself at the foot of the attic stairwell.  
He stood perfectly still, only the sound of his laboured breathing filling  
his ears in the deathly silence that settled around him.  
  
Now that he had reached his destination he was unsure of what his next  
actions would be. Did he really want to confront her? What if he received  
an answer that he did not want to hear?  
  
These questions and a million others whizzed through his panicked mind.  
His right hand stole up to his head, clutching at his hanging auburn  
fringe. He was unable to stop a small tortured sound emanating from his  
barely parted lips. His crimson on black eyes began to well up but he  
  
blinked the tears back. He was determined to face whatever awaited him up  
there with strength.  
  
Remy loved her so much, she was his soul mate and he couldn't imagine  
  
being without her now. Even after the way she had been treating him he  
still couldn't feel badly towards her, not seriously anyway.  
  
It had taken him a long while to realise that what he felt for Rogue was  
nothing more than the temptation of 'wanting what one could not have',not to say that he hadn't felt some kind of love for her, but he was just too...immature at that point in his life.  
He'd always been a self-confessed 'ladies man' his entire adult life so  
falling in love with someone he didn't have to or couldn't commit to was  
easy. But the way he felt about his Stormy ran so much deeper. She had  
been the one to convince him that running away from real, tangible love  
was futile. She was the one who had grounded him.  
  
All Remy wanted now was to be with his wife and their growing child, to  
hold her close. He couldn't comprehend the idea that his brightest dreams  
and darkest nightmares were coming true at the same time.  
  
He breathed in deeply, letting the air out in a steady stream.  
  
"I gotta do dis." His voice was low and determined but his body was rigid  
with tension. Taking yet another deep breath he proceeded to make his way  
up the shadowy, curving stairwell.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
Getting excited yet? O.K to anyone who read this before the next chapter  
will not be the conclusion as I said. Thanks goes out to Jubes for  
encouraging me to extend the story. 


	5. Lets Face the Music and Dance

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue me.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers once again hope you enjoy this chapter, things are really starting to heat up now! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter.5.  
  
Logan freed his right hand from Ororo's lush, soft hair, bringing his powerful arm down to join his other around her waist. He inhaled her scent liberally and it managed to clam him somewhat considerably. He thanked god that her body was mercifully free of HIS scent. They remained that way for a few blissful moments, he dared not speak after his desperate plea. In fact he was just content to hold her close in his arms. Feel her heart beating and the steady rise and fall of her breathing.  
  
Suddenly Logan's head snapped up, his ears practically pricking up as he listened to the soft footfall on the bare oak staircase leading to the room. He reluctantly began to release Ororo from his hold. She remained blissfully unaware that the peace that was settling over her was about to be rudely interrupted until a low growl rumbled deep from Logan's throat. She turned to face him, a questioning look on her face as she observed his change in mood. His eyes were trained on the tie-dye throw that covered the doorway.  
  
Logan instinctively began to hunch, flexing his hands at his sides, the low growl developing into a full-blown snarl. He looked ready to attack.  
  
"What is it Logan? What is the matter?" This odd display was scaring Ororo when she realised the cause of his behaviour. The sound of the footsteps finally travailing to her less sensitive ears.  
  
Ororo's heart leapt into her mouth as the throw moved gradually to the right. As she gazed upon the partially gloved hand gathering up the thick material her own hand stole up to cover her dry parted lips and her head became light as air. For a split second she truly though she would faint.  
  
Remy stepped into the room and instantly an expression of confusion marred his handsome features as he first observed Ororo's shocked form. Then his gaze drifted across to Logan who was still posed for battle.  
  
"What de hell yo' doin' here mon ami?" He didn't bother to hide the fact that he was severely pissed with Logan's presence as the confusion transformed into annoyance.  
  
"Remy---" Ororo started to speak but for the time being he ignored her.  
  
"If yo' don' mind I'd like a word wit mah wife in private." He gave a quick toss of his head, whipping his hanging auburn locks from obscuring his vision. "If dat be O.K wit yo' homme?" Sarcasm positively dripped from his velvety tones as he made his way further into the room, never once taking his eyes from Logan.  
  
"No." Logan straightened his back as he uttered his reply, making himself as tall as possible to face Remy's six foot four figure.  
  
"Pardon moi?!" The confusion flooded back but mixed clearly with anger this time. "Jus' get de fuck out o' mah room Wolverine!"  
  
"No." He repeated louder this time and without taking his gaze from the other mans eyes he said, "Tell him."  
  
"No Logan please, do not do this. Not here not now." Her voice was pleading but she knew he wouldn't relent.  
  
"Tell him now damn it or I will!" His vicious demand echoed around the space.  
  
"What he be talkin' abou' 'Ro?" Remy looked over to his wife, taking in the obvious terror in her shimmering blue orbs as tears spilled down her already tear stained face.  
  
In that instant rain started outside, hammering on the X- mansion roof, the din reverberating tenfold in the openness of the attic.  
  
All Ororo could physically do was shake her head as she watched Remy walk over to her. When he reached her he placed both his hands on her arms in a firm steadying hold. But to his dismay all his touch did was force a loud, uncontrollable sob.  
  
"Fo' chris' sakes 'Ro what de hell be wrong?!" Remy was getting increasingly irritated but concerned. He was shocked from his train of thought by a roaring shout.  
  
"GET YER HAND'S OFFA HER NOW!" Logan leaped through the air towards Remy but he just about managed to spin out of the way in time, adamantium claws grazing his T-shirt.  
  
"LOGAN!" Ororo screamed at him unable to believe what he'd just done. She ran over to a very shocked Remy, placing her hands on his chest, searching the ripped area of the shredded T-shirt for any sign of injury.  
  
"Remy's O.K, I'm O.K." He reassured her as he ran one hand firmly from the top of her scalp and down her loose hair. Almost like an owner trying to calm a distressed pet. "I jus' wanna know what's goin' on? Why he be actin' like a crazy bast'ard ?!"  
  
Remy pulled away from Ororo, instinctively searching in his left hand back pocket. He pulled what he was looking for out swiftly, whipping his gloved hand back out in front of him. Six playing cards fanned out at lightening speed in his grasp as he raised his hand up to just above his head, ready and waiting to charge.  
  
"Leave Wolverine. Leave now." Ororo stated the request with an icy calm, consciously deciding the time for weeping hysterics was over. She had to get a hold on this situation before it became potentially deadly.  
  
"I ain't goin' anywhere darlin'" He replied low and deep. Determination gleamed in his eyes, his claws were still unsheathed.  
  
"I need to discuss this with Remy on my own terms. Not like this." Ororo said sternly but to Logan's ears there was a hint of pleading in her tone. She hoped against hope that he would listen to her and let her deal with this in her own way.  
  
"I can't do that 'Ro. I'm sorry darlin' but Gumbo her needs tellin'. With that it was clear to Ororo that the time was now, Logan was not backing down.  
  
"O.K if someone don' tell Remy what' goin' on dis minu'e dere goin' be some serious injuries in dis place!" Remy clearly directed the threat at Logan.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell yer this bub, but the kid-" Logan paused briefly, Ororo allowed herself to think for a spit second that his resolve was faltering. She held her breath. "The kid--- it ain't yers." He spoke quietly but with that ever-present determination. Perhaps a little remorse also. Despite his strength of feeling towards Remy at the moment he couldn't ignore the pangs of guilt. Underneath all this shit still lay an honourable man, even if that man was extremely difficult to find at this point in time.  
  
"What!" Remy said with a disbelieving laugh, a sardonic grin touching his quirked lips. "I always knew yo' had a screw loose homme but yo' well an' truly flipped now!"  
  
Remy turned his attention to Ororo and as he took in her expression that hint of a grin disappeared instantly. "'Ro?"  
  
Ororo was glaring at Logan, fury raced across her face and her lips were drawn tight with barely concealed rage. She gulped down audibly and her lips parted slightly as she prepared to speak.  
  
"I am truly sorry my love." She was still turned away from him.  
"I don' under--- what yo'---Stormy?" The use of his pet name for her, that had long since ceased to be an irritant forced her to face him. Her heart wept as she observed his expression, he looked like a hurt child.  
  
"I am sorry Remy. I am so, so, so sorry." She whispered.  
  
The significance of what he had been told gradually sank in and he began to shake his head from side to side in grim defiance. The hand holding the cards dropped limply to his side as if it had become a dead weight. The cards in his grip splayed out onto the floor below with a light pitter- patter.  
  
For what seemed an eternity the three X-Men stood there not moving a muscle, hardly daring to breath. Only the sound of the increasingly violent rain could be heard as howling winds and the odd rumble of thunder joined it.  
  
It was Ororo who summoned the courage to break this insanely tense deadlock.  
  
"It could be yours." Her voice was quiet, her tone hopeful. But on hearing the words the torrent of untamed anger in Remy burst to the surface as he gained his senses. All he could see was the proverbial red as he lunged at Logan.  
  
A roar of pure rage more akin to the other man erupted from Remy as his clenched right fist connected with Logan's jaw. There was an n almighty crack that was in part the sound of Logan's unadamantium covered upper and lower left molars crumbling. The other part was Remy's middle three fingers breaking. But he was beyond the point of feeling the pain right now as adrenaline surged through his body.  
  
It had been a long time since Logan had been taken off guard like that and even longer still since he'd been punched quite that hard. Even though somewhere in his mind a voice said #you deserved that# he saw fit to ignore it and set out to return the punch in kind. But just as he began to lift himself up from the position he'd landed in, spitting out bloody and shattered teeth as he did so, he felt Remy barging into him.  
  
After knocking him once more to the floor Remy raised his fist, the left one this time, poised to hit Logan a second time.  
"YO' FUCKIN' BAST'ARD!!" He began to bring his fist down full force on Logan's blood splattered face. But before it managed to connect Logan started bringing his legs up from underneath his attacker, his thighs resting horizontally on his chest and his knees brought together under his chin. Placing his booted feet on Remy's chest he kicked out with all his strength, sending him flying across the room and crashing into a small pine coffee table. Remy grunted in pain as his spine connected with its edge, splitting the wood with the force of the impact.  
  
Logan sprang to his feet swiftly and proceeded to make his way over to his temporarily dazed opponent, snapping out his claws with a flick of his wrists as he went. But he was stopped in his tracks by a firm hand on his right shoulder.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it now and get out!" Ororo cried in anger as she pushed past him and knelt down next to Remy. Up until that point she had been to shocked to do anything, it had all happened so fast. Under the circumstances she could be forgiven for not quite having her leadership hat on yet.  
  
"Remy? Remy my love are you O.K?" She placed her hands on each side of his face as she gazed at him in anguish, brushing her thumbs tenderly over his unshaven cheeks.  
  
"Get off me!" Remy brought his hands up and grabbing her wrists roughly shoved hers away from his face. "Don' yo' eve' touch me again!" The words stung Ororo as she recoiled from her husband's side.  
  
"RemyIamsorry.Iamsorry.Pleaseyouhavetoforgivememylove,youHAVETOFORGIVE ME!" She spoke with such speed the words were practically unintelligible. But even if she had have been as clear as a bell Remy would not have listened.  
  
He struggled to his feet, accidentally trying to push his weight up with his right hand. He winced, his face screwed up in obvious discomfort as a blisteringly sharp pain rippled through his entire arm. He tried again with his left hand, lurching forwards and almost overbalancing as he stood. Another pain from the impact with his back shot up his spine, but he was determined not to show it.  
  
Ororo stood up behind him, not knowing what she could say or do to make this nightmare disappear. What had she done to this man that she loved with all her heart? She couldn't stand to think of the possibly irreparable damage she may have done to him and their marriage. Ororo Munroe had never really had recourse to feel true, deep self-loathing. But she was feeling it now, at this moment it was all she was capable of.  
  
Looking over her husband's shoulder she was surprised to see that Logan seemed to have calmed down somewhat. He was stood stock-still with a stern look on his rugged features, features that had seen and been through far too much. Looking at him now Ororo realised just how much she'd hurt him too.  
  
"What have I done?" She whispered, more to herself than the other occupants. "Neither of you deserved this." Her head dropped down, unable to face either man any longer.  
  
"Yer can't just blame yerself for this mess darlin'." He sounded truly remorseful. "I'm sorry Remy."  
  
"Shut de fuck up!" Remy snapped, the obvious regret that Logan was displaying cutting no ice where he was concerned. "Yo' sleep wit' mah wife, tell me she be carryin' yo' child an yo' 'ave de fuckin' nerve to make a poli'e apology to me!"  
  
Remy span around to face Ororo, ignoring the continuing pain in his back as he stepped closer to her. Ororo's head was still bowed as he stood before her, he was one of the few people in the mansion tall enough to loom over her.  
  
"An' yo', screamin' at me to fo'give yo'! What kin' o' limp-dicked pussy do yo' t'ink I am petite?" His left hand shot up with frightening speed to roughly clasp around her chin as he forcefully jerked her head up to face him. A gasp of shock escaped her mouth as she stared wildly into his eyes. "FO'GIVE YO'?!" The anger, hate and pure hurt that she saw on his face burned into her aching heart like a white-hot poker.  
  
Logan froze for just a second as he watched with surprise Remy's rough handling of Ororo. He never thought Remy was capable of behaving like that, especially towards her, no matter how pissed he was. But it only took another second for an aggressively protective instinct to overcome him as he found himself hurtling at Remy.  
  
He managed to knock him away from Ororo, she was sent flying by the impact and force of being so unceremoniously wrenched from his grip. She landed relatively lightly on her behind. But no such luck for Remy though as he crashed into the remainders of the coffee table and then felt Logan's unbearable weight smash onto him, winding him badly.  
  
Ororo gained her wits swiftly this time, her eyes whiting over in that almost supernatural manner. She could see through her slightly misted gaze Logan raising his right arm back, claws extended ready to strike down on her wounded man. She felt the dull pleasure/pain of natural electricity coursing through her body as she mentally and physically willed a bolt of lightening to come forth from the raging storm outside.  
  
The blinding, jagged streak of nature's wrath tore deafeningly through the thickly insulated roof of the mansion. It struck Logan directly in the centre of his back. The weather witch knew she had taken a massive risk with Remy's life. The lightening could have easily passed through Logan and into her husband, but she had gambled and it had paid off. Ororo had counted on her assumption that the bolt would be dispersed through Logan's metal enveloped skeleton, treating it like a lightening rod. To her eternal relief the gamble had worked.  
  
Ororo scrambled on her hands and knees back over to Remy, never sparing Logan's smouldering form that had been blown clear across the room and had smashed into her full-length mirror, a first glance. Let alone a second one. Rain started to pour in through the small tear in the roof.  
  
Remy started to right himself, he was shocked to the core that Ororo would do such a thing to Logan. All to protect him.  
  
"Thank- you goddess! You are O.K, you are O.K!" Ororo gasped with breathless delight as she buried her head in Remy's chest, her arms wrapping possessively around his torso. He shifted over slightly to support himself against the side of the sofa to his left.  
  
Looking over at Logan, who appeared to be drifting in and out of consciousness, Remy returned his wife's embrace in spite of himself. He knew at the back of his mind that Logan probably would have killed him or at least seriously maimed him if Ororo hadn't intervened.  
  
"My love!" Her voice muffled by the torn material on his chest. "Forgive me."  
  
Remy's brow furrowed as he held Ororo close, emotions warring within him. He couldn't decide whether to reject her or continue to hold on for dear life as he was doing now. He wanted so much for this child to be his that it hurt to think of it.  
  
After a minute or so he cleared his throat and said in an uncharacteristic, unconfident stutter, "Is-is dere-dere a chance chere?"  
  
Ororo knew exactly what he meant, her eyelids flipped open like a 'sleepy- baby' doll on hearing the question. Turning her head so that her right cheek lay flat on his hot body she offered her answer.  
  
"Yes." She paused, uncertain as to whether it would be wise to say more. But she decided to anyway. "There is a chance Remy. But if I am to be completely honest with you I genuinely do not know if you are the father." Her eyes drifted closed when she finished in tepid anticipation of his reply. When it arrived it had shocked her greatly.  
  
"How many times chere?" His tone was flat but bitter.  
  
"What?!" Ororo lifted her head up to look at Remy, her dishevelled and lightly damp locks falling about her in a strangely arresting manner.  
  
"How many times 'Roro?" H repeated, the precision of the words diluting his often thick Cajun drawl. A flush of heated embarrassment darkened her highly defined cheekbones and she had never felt more like a slut in her usually regal and proud life. How degrading was it to have your own husband ask you, quite frankly, how many times you have fucked another man? But she summoned the guts to reply from somewhere deep inside her.  
  
"It only happened the once. I swear it to you." The slow emphasis on every word intended to convince him that she spoke the truth.  
  
"When?" Remy remained stern and aloof as he continued his line of questioning.  
  
"Does it really matter?" As soon as she'd said it she realised what a fool she was. Of course it mattered, that was what this whole mess was about. She sunk her front teeth into her bottom lip as she considered her response. Eventually she pulled in a quick breath with a soft hissing sound and said, "That night."  
  
Ororo sat up from Remy as he released her from his embrace willingly.  
  
"What nigh'?" Still cold, still remote.  
  
"That night we argued---the night that you walked out." Her head drooped, more in shame than anything else. "You left me alone and hurting." She sounded vaguely accusing as she spoke the words. Remy didn't miss the tone and replied to it with a rare but understandable malice.  
  
"So I upset yo'? Huh? Dat giv' yo' de righ' to go an' sleep wit whoever yo' wan' chere? What kind o' god-damn excuse is dat!!" Remy sprung up from the floor and looked down at her. "Do yo' realise what yo' done to me chere?!"  
  
"Yes!" Ororo shouted, shaking her wild mane. "I know what I have done! I know that I am a degenerate whore!" She stood up too, placing her hands on her hips in a subconsciously defiant gesture.  
  
"Well at leas' yo' got one t'ing righ' petite!" He spat back spitefully.  
  
Ignoring his jibe and forcing herself to remain cool she said, "Remy you have to believe me when I tell you that I have never and will never do anything like this to you again. It was one stupid, STUPID mistake." She walked forwards to stand directly in front of him. "I implore you, with all that I hold dear, Remy you have to believe me, you have to forgive me."  
  
Remy snorted in exasperation, he couldn't quite get his head around all this. Everything had happened so fast he felt like he was in a dream or a waking nightmare. It was the last thing he thought Ororo would ever do to him. He had always trusted her one hundred percent, UNCODITIONALLY. Now he found that illusion crashing down around his ears.  
  
Why had she done this to him?  
  
"I don' t'ink I can chere. I ---" He stopped and turned his face away form Ororo, he didn't want her to see the excruciating pain that he knew stained his weary eyes. He needed to stay strong as he muttered several gutter expletives in bastardised French. He hoped the anger of their release would hold of the creeping sense of despair. He walked away from her and over to the sideboard. Yanking a draw open with unnecessary force, he rummaged about in it for a moment before pulling a roll of off white gauze out. He slammed the draw back shut as he held his badly swollen right hand out in front of him and set about the task of wrapping it. The action proved painfully difficult to do with one good hand.  
  
" Fo' fucks sake!" His non-existent patience snapped.  
  
"Here let me do that for you." Ororo offered tenderly as she removed the bundle from his hand and began wrapping the injured hand up careful, with a light and gentle touch.  
  
They remained in silence as she worked, she concentrating on the task at hand whilst Remy stared absentmindedly out at the rapidly fading storm outside. Once Ororo had finished, securing the end with a carefully placed safety pin, she lifted her hands up to cup his strong jaw line, gently coaxing him to face her. Remy flinched visibly at the touch but did nothing to protest as he let her soft hands guide him.  
  
"I love you Remy. We can get through this, I know we can. If you still feel the same." She paused before asking the ultimate question. "Do you still love me?"  
  
Remy felt his jaw tighten as he observed his wife through rapidly blurring eyes. All he saw on that angelic face was remorse and maybe a little hope. It hit him at a gut level, how much he still loved her. You can't just stop loving someone in an instant no matter what they'd done. He cursed at himself in his mind as he thought about how he wished he could simply switch his feelings off. But he knew he couldn't.  
  
"O' course I do chere." He said softly, and then he turned his head away once more.  
  
"But?" Ororo's hands still caressed his cheeks and firm jaw as she made him look at her again.  
  
"I don' trus' yo' no more. I don' t'ink I eve' can again." His expression became stern as she reached up to grip her forearms, slowly pulling her hands away. "I'm sorry chere but what's love if yo' don' 'ave trus'?"  
  
"I understand. But that works both ways."  
  
Remy furrowed his brow in confusion. "What yo' mean chere?"  
  
"I excepted you when no one else here would. I took you back into my life and I forgave you whole-heartedly. I trusted you. Now you are saying that our love is so frail, so weak that you can not find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
Remy gave a short incredulous laugh. "Yo' gon' t'row dat at me? Emotional blackmail, nice move 'Ro!"  
  
"For goddess sake, I did not mean it like that!" Ororo was beyond irritated that he'd misconstrued her point.  
  
"Oh, so how did yo' mean it den? 'Cause from where Remy be standin' yo' were suggestin' dat yo' fo'giveness fo' de Morlock t'ing obliges me to except anyt'in yo' do!" Remy was becoming increasingly angry. "What yo' wan' me to be chere? Eternally grateful?"  
  
Ororo shook her head, "No, no I do not! I am simply trying to show you how much my love for you can injure, to show you how much I truly do care for you." She paused for breath and then added, "But I do think that your betrayal of my trust back then is no different from what I have done."  
  
In a very rare occurrence, words failed Remy. He was simply too furious and to hurt. But eventually he had had to concede to himself that maybe she did have a point. Their love had overcome many trials and tribulations but for all the give and take, it had been Ororo that had done most of the giving. Perhaps now was his opportunity to return her the same courtesy.  
  
With this thought in mind he stepped away from her, letting go of her arms and paced back and forth briefly. Coming to a sudden halt he cleared his throat and said softly, "Maybe, maybe---" He rubbed his palm a couple of times across his stubbly chin. " Maybe we can--- I don' know--- work t'rough dis. I don' know.."  
  
Ororo clasped her hands together with a loud clap and sighed in audible relief. "Thank the Bright Lady!"  
  
"But on one condition chere." Remy looked directly into her glistening eyes. "I wanna know if de chil' be mine. Hank or-or Cecilia coul' do a-a test or somet'in', no?"  
  
Ororo opened her mouth to answer but before she had the chance they were both startled by the sound of crunching and scrapping glass assaulting their ears. They watched as the practically forgotten Wolverine struggled to his feet, his consciousness fully regained and his extensive upper body burns almost completely healed. Most of his clothing was now nothing more than charred shreds hanging from his body save for his jeans and heavy-duty biking boots. He growled somewhere deep and low in his chest, like a bear waking from its winter slumbers. Shaking his head vigorously as if trying to clear it he steadied himself and trained his predatory gaze on the surprised couple.  
  
One look at Logan assured the pair that he was furious beyond belief, that berserker spark flared in his darkening eyes. He was visibly teetering on the edge of the abyss.  
  
" Well what a fuckin' happy scene this is!" He snarled whilst taking uncertain steps towards Ororo. Despite being only semi-conscious at the time he had heard most of what had just transpired. But he could do nor say anything as he had lain on his back on a bed of broken mirror shards, waiting for his neuro- motor function to restore. She'd gotten him good with that lightening bolt.  
  
"I am sorry I had to do that Logan but you left me little choice. I thought you were---"  
  
"I know what you thought darlin'," he interrupted, "An' yer would've been right."  
  
Remy regarded the other man for a moment as he struggled to control his own violent urges. His face darkened when he said, "Get outta 'ere homme. Yo' done enough damage already."  
  
"An what if I don't bub? Yer gonna throw a few o' those pink, glowin' party tricks my way?" Logan gave Remy a rather vicious sneer before addressing Ororo once more. "What happened wasn't just some throw- away drunken fuck 'Ro. Yer gotta at least admit that to yerself."  
  
Ororo said nothing for a moment, she simply observed him with that world famous icy gaze.  
  
"What I said before still stands darlin'" He was completely sincere and Ororo was shocked. She'd just fried his ass for goddess sake!  
  
She ignored her surprise and replied, "Logan don't you understand? I cannot. I do not feel about you the same way you feel about me. I love my husband and that is the end of it."  
  
"That's bullshit darlin' an' yer know it. An in case yer forgot there's somethin' else at stake hear too, not jus' yer precious feelings!" Logan coughed violently and to his surprise a welt of frothy blood exploded from his mouth, trickling down his chin. He spat the remainder in his mouth to the floor and wiped the offending liquid from his face with the back of his hand.  
  
"Oh my goddess! Logan!" Ororo was worried that she may have done more damage than she had anticipated. His healing factor had dealt with MUCH worse in the past though.  
  
"It's nothing darlin', don't worry about it." He tongued the gums on the left side of his mouth, feeling the new teeth gradually ripping through the hard tissue. The metallic, salt tinged taste of blood filled his mouth again, its scent invading his highly sensitive nostrils. He spat it out once more onto the littered wooden flooring.  
  
"Look me in the eyes 'Ro and tell me yer feel nothing for me."  
  
"Don't be so ridiculous!" Ororo was incredulous as her eyes darted from on man to the other.  
  
"Look at me and tell me!" Logan insisted. Then Remy interjected.  
  
"Go on petite, yo' don' love him. Yo' can tell de man to his face." Remy's tone was curiously calm, misleadingly so Ororo thought suspiciously.  
  
"Alright." She stated quietly as she prepared to lock eyes with Logan. But as she did so she froze. Her heart caught in her throat as she peered into his bluish, green orbs. What she saw there shocked her, it was a hint of what she'd seen on THAT night. That smouldering animalistic lust, the lust that had always been present whenever he had looked at her. She had just never registered it in the past, she'd never had reason to suspect before. But seeing it again reminded of how she had felt when she first noticed it. A burning need, a need to touch him, to feel his firm but gentle hands on her skin. The need for him to take her completely, body and soul.  
  
She shivered internally at the memory, a trill akin to the electricity that often coursed through her veins. She didn't love him, well at least she didn't think she did. All she could admit was that there was SOMETHING between them. An undeniable attraction, something instinctive, something primal. She couldn't even begin to explain it, but she couldn't ignore it either. Especially when it screamed at her that it was Logan's child that grew inside her.  
  
Remy felt heat rising through his entire body as Ororo's silence became awkwardly prolonged. His hands started to glow with kinetic energy, even though he was holding nothing to charge. It was like an instinctive reaction, he hadn't even noticed that it was happening.  
  
The spark between this man and his wife was plain as day. That's when he let the fury consume him whole.  
  
-TBC-  
  
As you may have gathered this is not the conclusion as I said it would be so stand by for more. Please review. I'll post the next chapter as soon as. Chao for now! 


	6. Caught in the Middle

Disclaimer: I don't own any o the characters I am about to use in this story. So don't sue me O.K? PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers once again. I have to agree with you Jubes I don't like bad things happening to ol' Canucklehead either, but when the muses call..! Well that or I'm just incredibly sadistic. I favour the latter! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter.6.  
  
Jean Grey-Summers, A.K.A Phoenix stretched out idly in the co-pilots seat of one of the many Blackbirds the X-Men owned these days. She glanced over at her husband in the pilot seat as he set about the task of bringing the sub-supersonic plane in for the final descent.  
  
"You need a hand?" She asked absentmindedly, she already knew what the answer would be.  
  
"No I've got it." His voice was as stern and stiff as his features. "Why don't you radio the other team up in Toronto, check on how their mission is proceeding?" Scott reached up and flipped several switches, turning their indicator lights from green to red.  
  
"Alright honey." Jean replied as she plucked her radio-receiver headset from its housing to her right. Fitting it over her tied back flame-red locks she put her slim index finger to a small switch on the side and said, "X-Men team two this is Phoenix, do you copy. Over."  
  
The headset crackled into life as a well-spoken female voice flowed through the receiver. "This is Psylocke. I'm reading you Phoenix. Over."  
  
"Can you give me a status report? Over." Jean was sounding more and more like her overtly authoritative husband with each sentence.  
  
"We're approaching our destination now love." The transmission cut briefly, then returned. "And for gods sake Jean could you please take that stick from up your arse and kindly pass it back to Cyclops. Over!"  
  
Jean gave a small amused laugh whilst Scott simply grunted, unimpressed as usual.  
  
"Will do Betsy. See you later." With that she removed the headset and started to replace it when her hand froze mid action. Her eyes widened as she saw a bolt of lightening tear through the roof of the mansion from what appeared to be a localised storm.  
  
"Oh my god Scott, did you see that?!" Jean exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Yes. Quickly, deactivate the hanger bay defences, I'm nearly ready to bring her down." Scott emitted no real signs of concern, only that expertly honed sense of steady control and authority.  
  
"Storm must be in trouble. I'll try a mind scan, god I wish the Professor were here." She said mournfully, he was currently at the Paris X- Corporation headquarters.  
  
Jean was extremely worried about her best friend but she forced herself to concentrate her mind on reaching out into the astral plain to contact her. All she received back was a hazy white static, but that didn't really surprise her as that was all she ever found in Storm's mind when she had summoned her powers.  
  
"Damn it!" She shouted in frustration as she broke off the connection. She tried to think of who else might still be at the mansion as Scott began to lower the large stealth jet into the gleaming, reinforced-steel underground hanger.  
  
For a moment she considered contacting Gambit but then thought better of it. Even the Professor had difficulty entering that man's mind due to the constant psychic static his powers caused. That plus his own mysteriously formidable cerebral defences, then she remembered.  
  
"Wolverine!" She said aloud as she resumed her search. The two X-Men were by now waiting for the hydraulically activated plane door to open when suddenly Jean let out an astonished yelp.  
  
"Jean!" Scott yelled, rushing forwards to catch his wife as she stumbled backwards. It was as if she had been physically pushed.  
  
"I'm---I'm fine Scott, really." She insisted as she struggled out of his supportive hold, determined to stand on her own. "It's just---" She broke off as she thought over what she had just witnessed in Logan's mind. The normal broken disorder, yes but it was more fractured that usual. The rage she felt was overwhelming.  
  
"What is it Jean?" Cyclops demanded.  
  
"There's something very, very bad going on. Come on Scott, we've got to hurry!" With that they quickly made their way down the steps of the open Blackbird door.  
  
* * *  
  
"STOP IT!" Ororo screamed so loud that her throat felt raw, as Remy rammed his Bo staff that he'd snatched up from the sideboard, into Logan's chest. There was an almighty clang as metal connected with metal. Blood fountained from Wolverines wound as he fell backwards, hitting the floor with a resounding thud.  
  
Ororo instantly fell into battle mode, her eyes became an opaque, milky soup as she lifted gracefully off the floor on a light wind current.  
  
"Get away from him Gambit." She sounded unnaturally loud and imposing as Remy turned his head to look up at her. Taking his attention away from the task of charging the adamantium staff protruding from Logan's body.  
  
"Why de fuck should I !" He roared, the staff was crackling now as if on fire as Logan slashed wildly at it with his claws but to no avail. Adamantium could not cut through adamantium. He snarled viciously in pain and frustration.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way!" Ororo exclaimed. Remy was violently swept, literally, away from Logan, his hands still gripped the staff causing him to wrench it painfully out of his opponent. Logan howled as it was torn from his burning flesh, the sensation was excruciating. Remy collided with the far wall, his head connecting audibly with it in a sickening thump.  
  
"This has gone far enough!" Storm's voice emitted the tone she used as leader, she'd truly had enough of this macho nonsense. If they were going to try and settle this like two scraping schoolchildren in a playground then she'd just have to play teacher.  
  
"It ain't gone nearly far enough, darlin'!" Logan slurred as he rolled himself over onto his front. He struggled to push himself up onto all fours before a coughing fit made him collapse back down, blood splattering the floor beneath him. He growled angrily as tried again.  
  
"Fine wit me homme!" The now recovered Remy strode over to Logan's form once more. As he neared him he brought his right leg back at the knee, then swung it forwards with a forceful movement. Logan roared as the steel capped boot slammed into his side, the momentum lifting him slightly off the floor. Remy repeated the action again and again all the time raging, "YO' BAST'ARD! YO' FUCKIN' MERDE! GO NEAR MAH WIFE, I'M GOIN' KILL YO'! BAST'ARD!" Spittle flew from his mouth and his eyes were positively aflame.  
  
Ororo flung herself at Remy, she couldn't think of any other way of getting him away from Logan and keeping him away. They both landed heavily, Ororo splayed out on top of her husband, gripping the sides of his T-shirt desperately.  
  
"Remy you must listen to me!" She pleaded.  
  
"Non!" He shouted as he tried to push her off him, in vain.  
  
"Please, this will solve nothing. We need to go somewhere and talk properly." She spoke with the measured tones of a professional councillor but her body language was in contradiction to it as her grip on his tattered clothing tightened.  
  
"I t'ink we said all dat need to be said chere." His piercing gaze locked with her weary eyes. " An' Remy's seen all he need to see."  
  
"No! You have got it wrong! I ---" Ororo didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt herself being yanked away from Remy's body. Logan had grabbed a handful of her dress and literally picked her whole body up by it, flinging her to the side like a dustbin bag being thrown out for collection.  
  
Remy was caught off guard and had no time to adopt a defensive position as Logan loomed over him, practically gnashing his teeth. He brought his arm back, extending his claws with their distinctive #SNIKT!# as he did so. His arm swung back down, slicing into Remy's bare bicep. Crimson liquid seeped through three long incisions as Remy bit back a scream of pain. He managed a brief glance down at the injuries and to his internal relief noticed that they were only flesh wounds, fairly deep but flesh wounds non-the-less. Logan must have been holding back for some reason, he thought quickly, or he'd have taken his whole arm off with that strike. But he had no time to ponder this as Logan repeated a similar blow to his chest, shredding what was left of his T-shirt.  
  
Remy managed somehow to bring his heavily strapped hand up and although it hurt like a bitch he wrapped his long fingers around Logan's throat and gripped it. He brought his left hand up too and repeated the action, squeezing Logan's thick neck for all his worth.  
  
Logan started to cough and splutter in the Cajun's chokehold, spraying bloody saliva over Remy's grimly concentrating features. But this didn't stop Logan in his fury as he brought his own hands down to Remy's throat and began to throttle him. Both men started to shake with the tension as their grips tightened.  
  
Ororo crawled over to the pair, not noticing as the pieces of shattered mirror cut her knees and shins to ribbons, leaving a trail of blood in her wake. She reached up to grip Logan's shoulders and pulled back with all her might. The stocky man didn't move one jot but she continued trying regardless.  
  
"Get off him!" A wild wind began swirling around the room, gradually picking up force and speed.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here!" Scott shouted over the howling winds as he and Jean burst into the room. They'd stopped abruptly, shocked at what they were witnessing. They'd seen X-Men going at it against each other many times before but nothing like this. Their teammates were clearly trying to kill each other.  
  
Scott gained his composure swiftly, barking a leaderesque order at Jean. "Get Ororo off Logan now!"  
  
Jean ran over to the fray, her now loose red hair billowing about her haphazardly in the winds.  
  
"Ororo move! Come on!" She shouted, struggling to make herself heard. But that didn't matter as she pulled Ororo away from the brawling pair with her hands and the aid of her telekinesis.  
  
"Wolverine! Gambit! I'm giving you one chance to break this up now." Scott warned as his leather-clad hand went up to the control dial set on the right hand side of his battle visor. Neither man responded, it was as if they hadn't registered that anyone else was in the vicinity.  
  
"Break it up now!" Still no response, so Cyclops did the only thing he could do without causing any lasting damage. He turned his visor dial with a light touch forwards, emitting a low-level energy blast. Just enough to split the sparring pair apart.  
  
The winds slowly died down as Logan and Remy lay on their backs desperately gasping for air, their hands instinctively checking their own throats. Everybody in the room remained silent for a while, each one trying to process what had just happened.  
  
"So?" Scott, typically, spoke first. "Anybody care to tell me what the hell was going on here? Can't we leave you two alone for five minutes without you finding some kind of trouble to get yourselves into?" He looked at Logan then shifted his covered gaze over to Remy. Both men were still panting albeit less vigorously, their faces bright red as sweat beads trickled down them, dripping to the floor.  
  
"'Ro?" Jean asked softly as she cradled her best friend in her arms, rocking her from side to side gently.  
  
"It is all such a mess! It is all my fault! It is all my fault!" Ororo sobbed as she turned her face into Jean's chest, her shoulders convulsing in silent anguish. She could take no more.  
  
"Shush, Shush." Jean crooned, gently stroking Ororo's tangled locks whilst resting her cheek comfortingly on top of Ororo's head.  
  
Scott watched the interaction between the women then turned his attention back to the men, whose breathing had resumed an ordinary rhythm.  
  
Logan sat up first, casting a vicious look at Remy then Scott. "It's non o' yer god damn business One-Eye." His hand rubbed uncertainly across his still reddened neck.  
  
"Oh really Wolverine! Well I think as overall leader of this team it is, when two members start trying to kill each other. Haven't we got enough trouble from outside already?" Scott folded his long arms across his chest in the most condescending manner, the leather of his uniform creaking under the movement. "We don't need more strife on top!"  
  
"Up yers!" Logan retorted plainly as he struggled to his feet and looked over to Ororo. "You O. K?"  
  
She didn't take on board his question, she seemed to be lost in a world of her own as She stared at nothing over Jean's shoulder, still locked in her steadying embrace.  
  
"Well? Scott directed his inquiry at Remy this time, who was still laid flat on the floor surrounded by pools of blood and debris from the fighting.  
  
"Like de man said homme, non o' your business." Remy wiped his strapped hand down his face, removing most of Logan's blood and then tried to push himself up. He grunted in pain as the cuts Logan had administered opened up again. Small streams of fresh blood flowed from them, running down his arm and chest.  
  
"Jean," Scott turned to his wife. "Will you take Storm out of here. I'm going to get to the bottom of this," He returned his gaze to the two men. "If it takes all night."  
  
Remy just grunted petulantly at his leader, Logan ignored him completely as he asked again, "Ororo, are you O. K?"  
  
"Leave Logan. Now." She whispered, never taking her head from Jean's shoulder.  
  
"'Ro---" He began but he was cut off by the redhead.  
  
"Logan! Do as she says! She obviously doesn't want you here!" Annoyance coloured Jean's tone.  
  
Logan looked at the back of Ororo's head for a moment, "Fine." He said, then he looked at Remy who was now sat, with his knees hitched up, his forearms resting casually on them. "But don't think this is over." Logan meant every ounce of that threat.  
  
Remy returned Logan's dark look in kind as he uttered, "Not by a long shot mon ami, not by a long shot." The words 'mon ami' were spoken with the utmost sarcasm.  
  
Logan sneered at Gambit before taking one last glance at Ororo. Then he turned and strode out of the attic room, stomping like a child in a tantrum down the staircase, his heavy footsteps echoing back at the remaining X- Men.  
  
* * *  
  
As Logan reached the bottom of the stairwell he leaned on the curving, oak banister for a moment. Bringing his thumb and forefinger of his right hand to rest on the far side of each eye he slowly drew them across each closed lid. He brought them to a stop in a pinching motion at the bridge of his nose. He drew in a large breath and sighed loudly, shaking his head minutely from side to side. His healing body ached unbelievably.  
  
His darkened eyes flipped open, shimmering in the dimmed light of the hallway as he pushed away from the banister. He slowly traipsed down the dull corridor with a heavy heart.  
  
* * *  
  
Scott walked over to Remy in his usual confident stride and without a word he extended his hand down to him. Remy looked at the gloved hand then flicked his eyes up to Scott's ruby quartz visor. With half a grin he accepted the help that had been offered and wrenched himself up off the ground. As soon as he'd righted himself he stumbled past Scott to one of the reading chairs and slumped into it.  
  
"So, you ready to talk yet?" Scott had repositioned himself to stand in front of Remy, his arms folded once more. The Cajun didn't reply he simply rammed his left hand into his pocket and fished out an extremely battered packet. Drawing out a cigarette very tentatively with his damaged hand he nonchalantly threw it into his waiting lips, catching it perfectly. Earning a rare amused smirks from the ever-solemn Summers. Remy couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the expression as he took out his Zippo and again with that expert flick of his thumb flipped back the lid, lighting his cigarette quickly.  
  
"So?" Scott prompted again. He was growing impatient.  
  
Remy twiddled his lighter around idly in his good hand as he took a deep drag from his cigarette, releasing the smoke in a slow steady stream. "So what?" He raised a quizzical auburn eyebrow at Scott before adding, "Ask her mon ami." Tossing his head in the direction of his wife and Jean.  
  
Scott sighed in exasperation before turning just his upper body in the direction of the women, his arms still folded over his lean chest. "Well?"  
  
"Don't Scott. Not now." Jean warned. "Come on sweetie, let's take you downstairs. You wanna get some fresh air?" She looked down at Ororo with worry etched across her face. Ororo nodded weakly in reply, so Jean started to get up from her kneeling position.  
  
"Come on sweetie, give me a hand." She encouraged, Ororo didn't seem capable of standing up under her own strength at this point. Eventually Jean managed to get her upright. With whispered words of comfort in her ear Jean escorted the Windrider, with shuffling steps from the room.  
  
Scott walked over to an ornate mahogany drinks cabinet set in the far corner of the attic space. Pulling down the lid he reached inside and retrieved a bottle of bourbon and two thick, stubby glasses. Grasping all three items firmly in his hands he made his way back over to Remy. He was slouched in the large chair, his eyes closed and one gloved hand raised, fingertips touching his forehead, rubbing back and forth slowly.  
  
Setting the two glasses down on the floor Scott kneeled in front of Remy's chair. He uncapped the bottle and poured two rather large measures.  
  
"What' dis mon ami? De great stiff of de team be drinkin'?!" Remy quipped half-heartedly with a wry smile as he opened his eyes to observe Cyclops sat before him.  
  
Scott sniffed indifferently in reply as he held out one of the glasses to Remy. Gambit grasped the glass awkwardly in his left hand, putting the rim to his lips he threw his head back, downing the dark liquor in one go. Scott quirked an eyebrow in mild surprise as Remy held out the glass for a refill. Shrugging shortly Scott obliged, this time filling the glass well over halfway.  
  
Setting the bottle down again he said, "Are you going to tell me what went on here or am I going to have to beat it out of you."  
  
-TBC-  
  
What do you think? Might be a couple of weeks before I can update. So I hope this chapter tides you over for a while. Ciao for now! (Cheers for the spell check Jubes!) 


	7. Everybody Hurts

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
O.K so I know this has taken longer than I said but it's finally here. Once again thank-you to my reviewers.  
  
Chapter.7.  
  
Jean had taken Ororo onto the steps at the front of the mansions main entrance, after she'd cleaned up the small glass cuts on her legs.  
  
They had sat there for a while in silence, Jean was reluctant to push her best friend too far, too soon. She seemed extremely emotionally fragile at the moment and she certainly wasn't about to invade her privacy with a mind scan.  
  
Ororo was sat deathly still, her own arms wrapped around her in a self- comforting gesture that she'd effected more than once on this insane night.  
  
The weather had died down considerably now, only a slight but cold breeze remained to disturb the night air.  
  
"I did something----stupid Jean." The redhead was so relieved that Ororo had finally broken the silence that she had dared not.  
  
"How do you mean?" She inquired softly.  
  
"I----" Ororo closed her eyes and drew in a shaking, ice-cold breath. "I slept with Logan."  
  
Jean went numb, a rush of blood surged around her body, causing the oddly bitter taste of shock to flood her mouth. For one horrifying moment she thought she would wretch. Despite the fact that she had never and would never have any kind of serious relationship with Logan, the revelation still hit her like a ton of bricks. Storm may as well have said #I slept with Scott!#  
  
But Jean quickly cleared her mind of such thoughts and forced herself to concentrate on the issue at hand.  
  
"When 'Ro?" Her voice sounded empty, she hadn't meant it to.  
  
Ororo dared not look at Jean, even though she knew Jean had no right to be jealous or angry she still felt a tiny pang of betrayal. She swallowed down hard before replying, "About a month ago. I do not--- do not know why it happened. It just did." She bowed her head down, letting her forehead rest on her raised knees.  
  
Jean hesitatingly raised her left hand to close it over Ororo's near shoulder. She squeezed gently then ran the hand across her back, resting it on the far shoulder. Though she wasn't quite ready to pull Ororo into a fully-fledged hug just yet.  
  
"Is the baby Logan's?" Jean's heart pounded in anticipation as she asked the question, secretly, or not so secretly as the case may be, dreading the answer she might receive.  
  
Ororo couldn't respond for a while, she could sense Jean's apprehension. The last thing she wanted to do now was hurt her best friend on top of everything else.  
  
"I do not know Jean. I do not know and it is tearing me apart." She raised her head from her knees and stared blankly out over the pitch-black lawn.  
  
They said nothing more for about five minutes, each woman lost in their own thoughts. This was painfully awkward, they both had a lot emotionally invested in this situation.  
  
"I know this must be difficult for you to hear my friend." Ororo looked over at Jean, her profile was strongly lit by the fluorescent porch light that came from behind them. Slowly Jean turned her head to meet Ororo's gaze.  
  
"Hey, it's not as if I have any claim over the guy. ----Anyway, he told me there was no hope a couple of months ago." She managed a half smile, "So don't worry about it."  
  
"I know." Ororo admitted tentatively. "He told me what happened, I am truly sorry." One look at Ororo's face told her that she was genuine in her admission. But Jean couldn't help a small flush of embarrassment from flooding her cheeks.  
  
"Well, I guess he moved on." Jean replied in an off-hand way. Then she added with a hint of humour, "I guess it's just a shame that it was to another married woman!"  
  
Ororo forced a small laugh through her grim emotional state.  
  
"What is it with that guy!" Jean continued, both women laughing this time. Though it was definitely with gallows humour.  
  
"Well one moment we were discussing my marital problems," Ororo piped up, " And the next we were lay on the patio table!" Again they laughed at Ororo's confession, each one realising that if they hadn't of laughed they'd have probably burst into floods of tears.  
  
Calming down, Jean said, " Seriously though sweetie, why?" She questioned sincerely. " Through all my flirting over the years I never went that far. Even when things got intense. You do still love Remy don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do! I don't---" Ororo sighed heavily, both her eyebrows raising as she reluctantly conceded. " Well I do know deep down. There has always been something, a---a closeness. Maybe I've been in denial all this time?"  
  
"And eventually you gave in." Jean said quietly, adding, " Well you're a braver woman than me, I'll give you that!" She laughed softly.  
  
"Is that brave or stupid and weak?" Ororo retorted with more than a hint of regret and self-deprecation.  
  
That finally gave Jean the courage to truly embrace her best friend. " Hey whatever you are 'Ro you will NEVER, EVER be stupid and certainly not weak. You're the bravest, most courageous woman I know. Never put yourself down O.K?" She squeezed Ororo that little bit tighter as she finished her minor prep talk.  
  
"You are too kind Jean!" Ororo replied, shifting a lock of damp hair from obscuring her view. "But what kind of brave woman cheats on the man she loves because of some ridiculous animal attraction?"  
  
Jean shrugged in a greatly exaggerated manner. "I don't know 'Ro," she said earnestly, "A human one maybe?" She raised a perfectly curved eyebrow as she asked the rhetorical question. "O. K, so you screwed up, big time! But what's done is done. You can't turn back the clock now."  
  
"Who say's?" Her lip quirked slightly, "Have you seen Bishop or Cable around recently?!" They both laughed once again, rapidly relaxing in each other's company. They sat without speaking for a few minutes more, content to hold each other in mutual comfort.  
  
"So it's safe to say you want to make this up to Remy?" The redhead began softly. Ororo simply nodded in reply. "What if the baby isn't his? What---- " Jean hesitated, Ororo felt her stiffen under her arms. Ororo pulled her head back to observe her friend fully.  
  
"What is it Jean? What are you afraid to ask me?" Ororo prompted quietly.  
  
"What, " She finally started again, "What would you do if it wasn't his and he, he asked you----" She couldn't finish the question but Ororo took her point perfectly and mulled it over. It was something she had yet to consider but deep down she knew she didn't have to because she already knew the answer.  
  
"My marriage to anyone would not be worth this child' life." Her tone as she spoke the words was as if she were swearing a solemn vow.  
  
"That's good to know 'Ro." Jean smiled. Now she'd gotten over the initial shock of the situation Jean was determined to help Ororo through this, even if that did entail asking difficult questions. She was only sorry she couldn't have been there for her sooner.  
  
"Besides, I am sure that is something Remy would never ask of me. I know him too well." With that Ororo stood up from the cold, stone steps and walked over to the beautifully carved limestone railings that ran along the parameter of the mansions patio. Jean joined her as they both lent casually on the railings smooth flat top with their elbows, looking out over the darkened lawn.  
  
"So you think you two could survive the worst?  
  
"The worst?" Ororo questioned. "You mean will we stay together if Remy is not the father?" She took a deep breath and thought about this for a moment. "Yes Jean, I do. We are strong enough, I am sure of it." Even as she spoke the quietly confident words painful doubts raged in her mind but she had to ignore them. A blind faith in the strength of her love was all that was keeping her together.  
  
"And what about Logan?" Jean suddenly sounded cold again. "Do you really think he'll sit back and let you get on with it?"  
  
Tears sprang to Ororo's still puffy eyes at the thought and a series of loud jerking sobs exploded from her mouth. Her resolve had finally broken completely.  
  
"Oh 'Ro sweetie come here." Jean reached over and pulled the distraught weather witch into her arms. She stroked her tangled hair tenderly whilst whispering words of comfort into her ear, not for the first time that night.  
  
* * *  
  
Logan watched from the concealing darkness of the trees at the far end of the lawn as Jean stood with Ororo shaking uncontrollably in her arms. His keen eyesight had seen everything and his keen hearing had caught every word.  
  
"You god-damn idiot." He growled quietly to himself. She'd been right when she'd screamed at him that he should have kept his mouth shut about his feelings. This was all his doing he thought grimly to himself.  
  
Give him something good and he was bound to fuck it up, he thought bitterly, not just hurting himself but those around him too.  
  
Logan could feel himself heading into one of his patented spirals of self- loathing and blame but he was used to it by now. That kind of luck seemed to follow him around like a bad smell, so much so that he was beginning to wonder whether that wasn't his mutant gift also.  
  
"The gift to fuck up the lives of the people I love." He gave a short bitter laugh as he thought about how to handle this now that he'd seen what it was doing to Ororo.  
  
But truthfully he didn't really need to think about it at all, his path was painfully clear. Logan ran his tongue absently over his gums at the back of his mouth. His teeth had almost completely grown back now. He pushed off from the tree and started in the direction of the mansion.  
  
As he neared the garage that was positioned underneath the east wing of the house he couldn't help but internally berate himself for being such a coward.  
  
* * *  
Scott was sat on the sofa now, to Remy's right as he finished the last of his drink. Remy reached for the bottle and poured what had to have been his sixth, perhaps seventh glass in the time it had taken Scott to consume one. But then again Remy was a seasoned drinker.  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" Scott questioned, in his usual critical tone.  
  
Remy cocked an eyebrow at him as he poured himself yet another liberal amount and downed it in one just to make a point. He slammed the empty glass down on the small, square table at his side with such virulence it was a wonder it didn't smash.  
  
"Look Le Beau, I know it might seem tempting to drown your sorrows right now. After what you've just told me I dare say I'd feel like doing the same." Scott shifted forwards in his seat as fiddled with the empty glass in his now gloveless hands. "But you need a clear head if you've got any hope of sorting this mess out. It'd be to easy to fall into a downwards spiral." He placed the glass carefully on the floor by his feet.  
  
"Well I 'ave to say dat spiral be lookin' pretty good to Remy righ' about now, mon frere." He snorted angrily as he collapsed back in his chair, his arms draped limply over the sides.  
  
Scott sighed heavily as he observed his teammate, now there was a broken man if ever he'd seen one, he thought ruefully.  
  
What had really surprised Scott the most about this whole sordid affair was Ororo's behaviour. Logan, he expected no better from truthfully, after all the man had spent the majority of his years with the X-Men trying to get into his wife's knickers. But Ororo? She was as good as a sister to Scott and he never in a million years thought she'd do something as awful as this.  
  
Even though he and Remy had never been the closest of comrades to say the least his heart still went out to him.  
  
"What are you gonna do about this Remy?"  
  
The Cajun lit his last cigarette as he scrunched the ragged packet into a loose ball and tossed it across the room. "I ain't got a clue homme. I be t'inkin' about getting' outta 'ere fo' a while mebbe?" He sounded deflated, all the pure anger from earlier well and truly spent.  
  
"Do you think that would be wise?" Scott countered as he raised his hand to his chin, in what looked like comical contemplation of the dilemma. "I mean don't you think it would be better to face the situation head on?"  
  
"O' really?" Remy cocked his eyebrow again and grinned sarcastically.  
  
"Yes really." Scott continued regardless. "From what I saw and what you said, Ororo is feeling just as bad. I'm not excusing what she did for one second but she seems to want to make this up to you. She can't do that if you turn tail and run. Marriage problems don't come much tougher than this Le Beau. Have you got the guts to face up to it?"  
  
"Nice speech homme, yo' evah t'ink about becomin' one o' dose confidence coach t'ingies?" Remy gave a low chuckle and a half smile before continuing to some his cigarette.  
  
"Laugh it up all you want Le Beau but it's time you grew up. If you want your marriage to survive that is?" Scott stood up to leave, he thought it best to give Remy a little breathing space.  
  
He was practically out the door but he just about caught Remy's huskily whispered reply.  
  
"Dat's a big if homme. A big if." He gave up on the glass grasping the bourbon bottle from the floor and began to drink directly from it.  
  
Scott said nothing as he turned once more and left the man to his thoughts.  
  
-TBC-  
  
Oh poor Wolvie, I'd just like to make it clear that I in no way think he is a coward that's just his opinion on himself! O.k, sorry it was a short chapter but I promise the next instalment will follow v. soon and will be much longer. Bye for now. 


	8. The Truth is No Words

Disclaimer: Oh don't sue me Mr. Big Scary Marvel Lawyer Suite Type, I am only playing about with your very good characters that you really don't use to their full potential most of the time (i.e. Ms Ororo Munroe)!!! Only joking of course.  
  
I know the last chap' was slight but hope you enjoyed anyway. Like I said this one is much longer. Hope you like!  
  
Chapter.8.  
  
The morning after the night before.  
  
The early morning mist settled over Westchester's Salem Centre, wrapping itself over the landscape like the beautiful threads spun for a silk worms cocoon. The harmonious song of various birds drifted through the cool and otherwise silent air in waves. Literally music to the ears of the Windrider as she walked barefoot through the dew soaked grass. The sensation on her feet was glorious as she padded softly down to the edge of the lake.  
  
Its surface was so still that it appeared a mirror, reflecting the morning's glory in all of its perfection. Mist danced on it's horizontal plain like spectral ballerinas and for one perfect moment Ororo Munroe- Le Beau had not a care in the world. All of her problems seemed to fall by the wayside, she almost felt she had stumbled upon paradise.  
  
Her feet brushed at the edges of the cool water as her eyes slowly drifted closed. She inhaled deeply, letting the fresh, wood-scented air flood her senses, bringing a light smile to her full lips. Keeping her blue orbs firmly shut, her slender hands rose up to the neckline of her loose summer dress. Gripping her hands around the elasticated material she gently began to pull it over and off her smooth, slim shoulders. Shrugging her arms free, the cloth slipped like silk over her breasts, down her hips, grazing softly along her statuesque legs before landing soundlessly to encircle her feet.  
  
A small breeze rushed up from the lake, caressing its mistress tenderly, her hair stirring restlessly about her naked skin. Ororo slowly opened her arms out and let her head fall gradually backwards, this feeling of nature around her was like nothing else on earth.  
  
She sighed briefly in contentment, and then opening her eyes she leisurely made her way into the lake. Ripples rang out from her body, moving delicately into the vast space of the lake. Nature moving to the rhythm of this goddess in a human form.  
  
She relished the feeling of the chilly liquid enveloping her entire body like a hungry lover, gentle yet all consuming. When she'd reached a depth of about four and a half foot, the water lapping at her bosom, she kicked her feet off the lake's soft bottom, her lower body projecting upwards as she lay her top half flat. All to willingly, she let the water claim her.  
  
Lying horizontally on the waters surface she was content to float gracefully and aimlessly, like a fallen autumn leaf. Ororo let her mind become blank, giving herself over to the overpowering sensations of nature.  
*  
Remy was stood at the top of the embankment that sloped down to the lakeside, watching his Stormy. He still had on his cut off jeans, even though they were covered with various bloodstains. Which patches belonged to who was any ones guess. A mottled grey 'Xavier Institute' short-sleeved T-shirt concealed the bandages that crudely wrapped the wounds on his chest and upper arm. Despite Scott's request and then command that he go to see either Hank or Cecilia once they had returned from Toronto, Remy had preferred to tend to the injuries himself.  
  
His now badly swollen and bruise-blackened right hand remained in the bandage that Ororo had, the night before, so tenderly strapped his broken fingers with. He looked down at it now, idly examining the dark, crusted splotches that covered it's off white colour, suddenly remembering that it was mainly Logan's blood that was smeared all over it.  
  
Remy swiftly took his attention away from his hand, beginning to grind his teeth in frustration. What he wouldn't give for just one more cigarette right now.  
  
But turning his gaze back down to the still waters below made him forget such trivial needs instantly. Watching Ororo floating on the glass-like surface of the lake in this near supernatural atmosphere made it extremely difficult to concentrate.  
  
He looked down upon her awe-inspiring beauty with painfully frustrated eyes, his face set into what almost seemed a scowl. He was growing increasingly angry with himself for the feelings that were stirring inside him, angry and perplexed.  
  
How on earth could he be instantaneously disgusted by her and at the same time feel a definite stirring in his loins at the sight of her naked, unashamedly on view. It just didn't make any sense what so ever. He hated himself, he hated her but-----he loved her.  
  
"Dieu aider moi!" He gasped as he screwed his eyes shut, blocking out the sight of her, pursing his lips tightly. Hooking his left hand underneath his lengthy fringe he raked it back across his scalp roughly, tugging at his hair. The extremely sharp stinging pain the action caused managed to disperse the heat that was rising in him----just about.  
  
Remy was already halfway down the slope before he opened his eyes and realised what he was doing. Once he had he stopped abruptly, warring with his inner turmoil, but only for a few brief seconds as he felt his feet resuming their march forwards.  
  
Before he knew what was happening he was at the waters edge and dropping to his knees into the mud that surrounded the lakes rim. He leaned back on his haunches as he realised that he couldn't bring himself to disturb this natural wonder he was reluctantly but gladly witnessing.  
  
So he was content to watch and to wait as the mud tinged water at the lakes edge licked at his legs, slowly soaking up his already filthy jeans.  
*  
Ororo ducked her entire body under water before summoning her commands of the wind currents to lift herself from the lake. She burst through its surface, flinging her head backwards. Her sopping wet hair gleamed as a barrage of liquid diamonds cascaded from her silver mane. Rivulets of water caressed every curve of her supple body as they trailed down her chocolate toned skin.  
Drifting over the suddenly choppy surface of the lake, she brought her head forwards and as she slowly peeled open her eyes, Remy's form came into her line of vision. Kneeling in the dirt he almost looked like he was meditating or praying to some unseen force.  
Ororo recovered from her initial surprise only for that emotion to be replaced by trepidation, as she flew on her winds towards her waiting spouse.  
*  
Remy's unique eyes were trained intently on the weather witch, as she landed gracefully on the grassy verge. But as soon as she had landed she urgently grasped her discarded clothing, pulling it back over her exposed body quickly.  
  
"What's wrong chere, it not as if Remy ain't evah seen yo' 'au natural' is it?" He cracked a lopsided grin despite himself.  
  
"No, I suppose not." Ororo conceded, slightly embarrassed at her foolish reaction to her husbands presence.  
  
Fully clothed, Ororo walked over to Remy, who had now manuvered into a much more comfortable sitting position. She stood in front of him, her hair hanging in thick, separated clumps about her neck and shoulders, still dripping wet.  
  
They gazed at each other for the longest time, Ororo's baby blues locking with Gambit's 'devil' eyes. They were both nervous, there was no denying that, like new lovers.  
  
"Yo' know," Remy began tentatively, "I t'ought dat yo' didn' wan' to 'ave de enfant. Dat's why yo' were actin' so weird, I ------" He didn't know how to continue.  
  
"What?" Ororo replied softly, not quite understanding. But not because she couldn't, more over she didn't want to listen to what he was insinuating.  
  
"Yo' know?" he continued almost sheepishly. "I t'ought yo' wan'ed to get rid."  
  
Ororo's face suddenly darkened with latent anger. " You know I would never do that Remy. I'm not against a woman's right to choose but after all we've been through we know more than any one just how precious life is."  
  
"I know, I know." Remy held his hand up in admission. "But what else was I suppose' to t'ink, hien? Dat yo'd fucked Logan!" Remy tore his head away from her, starring down at the grass by his side.  
  
A rare frown marred the goddess's beautiful face, even though the words Remy spoke were the truth they still hurt her, that's precisely why they hurt her.  
"And I am genuinely sorry for that." She said for what seemed like the millionth time tonight, or today as it was now. "I don't know what I can say to you or what I can do to rectify this mistake."  
  
Remy groaned in irritation, "What can yo' do chere, yo' can't undo what yo' already done!"  
  
"No, I can not." She struggled to maintain a calm demeanour. "And apologising until I am blue in the face will not help either! You know full well my regret."  
  
Remy laughed shortly, but it was a sound utterly devoid of humour. He tugged a few blades of grass from the ground at his side absentmindedly. " I know it petite, I jus' not sure dat I can believe it."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ororo questioned wearily, she was to physically and emotionally exhausted to rise to his taunts now.  
  
"Don' play dumb chere, I saw de way yo' looked at 'im. Don' tell me dere ain't nothin' between yo'." He said quietly.  
  
Ororo gently lowered herself to the ground beside Remy, hitching her knees up, she wrapped her arms around them and gazed out over the smooth lake. All the while she contemplated what her response would be, knowing that now was the time for truth. Secrets had destroyed too much already and if telling the truth meant she would loose the man she loved then so be it. She couldn't live like this any longer, it was a risk she was prepared to take.  
"I can not lie to you anymore Remy, even if you hate me and never wish to lay eyes on me again." She paused and Remy felt the sickening sensation of fear fill him, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Ororo was about to say. But he was frozen, unable to do a thing to stop her. So he just listened as she continued.  
  
"I suppose there has always been something between Logan and I and what---- happened was a ----culmination of those feelings." Ororo stopped again briefly to check Remy's reaction. His slightly pale face bore a stoic expression, so she thought it safe to carry on. "I do not seek to--- to excuse my actions by telling you this, I only want to clear the air, because if we are to have a future it has to be one built on honesty. Do--- do we have a----future?" The last words fell into a low whisper.  
  
As she looked over to Remy once more she could have sworn she saw the ghost of a genuine smile dance briefly on his lips, but she dismissed it.  
  
"Do yo' remember dat time in Aix-en-Provence chere?" He asked, still looking straight ahead of him.  
  
Ororo's forehead creased in confusion, her milky, slim eyebrows knitting together as she replied, "Yes, of course I do, but---"  
  
Remy cut across her as if he hadn't even heard her speak. "I remember it so clearly petite, de early morn' mist, jus' like dis." He waved his bandaged hand dismissively in the direction of the lake. "Dat beautiful lil' chateau by de river. I t'ink we mus' 'ave spent mos' o' dat entire month makin' love ou'side in de warm sunshine. I can't recall seein' anuddah soul de whole time."  
  
There was a definite smile this time, no doubt about it and he sounded almost wistful.  
  
Ororo smiled too, nodding her head gently in agreement. "Yes I remember it all Remy. It was possibly the happiest time of my life, it was so peaceful there, so beautiful." A tear sprang to her eye at the memory. " All I wanted was to be with you, there, forever."  
  
"Dat's what I wan'ed too 'Roro, more dan anyt'in." His smile faded. "But dat place is gone now, an' it ain't nevah comin' back."  
  
Ororo closed her eyes to stop her tears from spilling over. "I know my love, I know." She conceded.  
  
"Even if we could move on from dis, we ain't nevah gonna 'ave what we 'ad."  
  
"I know." She repeated.  
  
"How---- how can yo' love me if yo' wan' 'im?" Remy's voice suddenly became sharp as it echoed across the watery expanse.  
  
The mist was beginning to dissipate as the early morning sun made its presence felt.  
  
"I love you Remy, not him." Ororo said adamantly. "I want to at least TRY and get back to that chateau."  
  
Remy said nothing for the longest time, his face an unreadable mask. She could even begin to imagine what was going through the man's mind, he appeared to be as mixed up as she was and in a strange way that gave her comfort. If he was deliberating his feelings then it meant he hadn't given up on her completely. Maybe there was still something to salvage.  
  
Remy shifted on the grass bringing his legs out flat in front of him. He sighed heavily as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip as he scratched his scalp absently, tussling his auburn locks.  
  
"Please---tell me, can we?" Ororo hated to plead once again but she had no other choice.  
  
"To be 'onest, as dat is what we're bein' 'ere after all, I jus' wan' to know if yo' be carryin' mah bebe. After dat," He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we 'ave to jus' wait an' see."  
  
Ororo nodded, realising that that was fair enough, at this point in time it was more than she could have hoped for.  
  
Remy pushed himself up from the damp grass with some difficulty, the dull aches of his various wounds returning with a vengeance.  
  
"Are you alright my love?" Ororo inquired quickly, he was obviously in great discomfort.  
  
He took in a sharp breath, his left hand coming up to rest over his injured chest. But he shook his head, dismissing his wife's concern. "Yeah, yeah. I 'm fine."  
  
He turned his back to Ororo as he said, "I'm goin' go away fo' a couple o' days, clear mah head."  
  
"I understand." Ororo remained seated, looking up at her husbands back.  
  
"When I come back---" His hand fell back down to his side, where he began to clench it subconsciously. "I expect an' answer."  
  
Ororo said nothing as she watched Remy stride back up the embankment in the direction of the mansion.  
  
* * *  
Later that day.  
  
Showered and changed, Storm walked down the strip-lighted corridor of the lower levels of the x-mansion. The harsh lighting was unforgiving, highlighting the dark circles under her dulled and heavy eyes. No sleep for nearly thirty hours will do that to a girl even if she was once a goddess.  
  
Her bias-cut, ankle-length skirt flapped loosely about her legs causing soft swishing noises with each step. As she came to the door that read 'MED LAB2-Research Area.RESTRICTED!', she stopped, drawing her beige, chunky- knit cardigan tighter around her she released a nervous breath.  
  
Running her right trembling hand over her pulled back hair, checking to see if it was presentable, she raised her other hand and knocked twice on the steel door.  
  
After waiting for a moment she repeated the action, knocking twice but much harder this time.  
  
"Just a moment." She heard Hanks muffled baritone voice through the thick door, swiftly followed by several crashing and clanging noises. Ororo had to suppress a small laugh, Hank could be such a lumbering klutz at times, despite his mutant gift of dexterous agility.  
  
"Damn!" He roared, near on the other side of the door. That was the closest Ororo had ever heard Hank come to saying an expletive!  
  
Several soft beeping noises and the sound of buttons being pressed could be heard. Then there was a large #CLICK# and a slow hissing, like the release of pressurised air, the sounds ringing out in the empty corridor. Eventually, the door slid open to reveal Hank's furry, grinning face.  
  
"Come in my dear Windrider." He said as he wrapped a big blue paw around Ororo's shoulder and gently ushered her into his private research lab.  
  
"And what can I do for you today?" He pushed his dwarfed, clear-rimmed glasses that had gradually slipped to the end of his snout, back up his face with one claw tipped finger.  
  
"Well," Ororo started as she made her way over to one of the padded chairs in front of Hank's paper cluttered desk. "It is rather awkward my friend."  
  
Sitting down, she shifted around on the seat nervously, crossing her legs one way and then the other, tugging her skirt about as she changed position to get comfortable.  
  
"My dear Ororo, you know you can confide in me. I am your doctor after all, as well as a friend." Hank moved over to his lab stool that he had vacated only moments earlier. He plonked himself on it without ceremony and patiently awaited Storms response.  
  
When non seemed forthcoming, he inquired, " Does this have anything to do with your little, urr, accident last night?" Hank peered at her over the top of his glasses, a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips.  
  
"What?!" Ororo had no idea what he was talking about for a moment, then she twigged that the rest of the team must have at least heard about her impromptu destruction of the mansion roof. "Oh no, no. It is not that." She shook her head briefly before running her hand over her hair once more.  
  
"Then it is to do with the baby I presume?"  
  
Ororo glanced down at her feet and began wringing her hands, an action that was highly out of character. A pained expression came to her face as she replied with an unexplainably husky voice, "Yes." She cleared her throat and once again changed position in her seat.  
  
Hank frowned as he witnessed how uncomfortable his friend was, he didn't understand it. He couldn't remember another time when he'd seen her so nerve-racked and unconfident. In fact, now he looked closer he thought how ghastly she appeared, like she hadn't slept for a week.  
  
"What is it Ororo? Please tell me." He said, genuinely worried by now.  
  
"This is extraordinarily difficult for me Hank." She replied, still shoe- gazing. "I need to know if you can do a test."  
  
"What kind of a test? Do you have any reason to suspect that there might be something wrong with the baby?" He got off his stool, crossing the room in no time to take the seat next to Ororo.  
  
"No, I need you to do a---" Her hearted began pounding in her ears as she tried to summon the words. Amongst other things this was just too embarrassing, she was meant to be this man's leader. She knew the moment she said it, in her eyes at least, all the respect Hank ever had for her would be gone. "A---a paternity test."  
  
* * *  
Two days later.  
  
Ororo lay on her back in her queen size bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her left arm lay across the empty space where her husband should have been.  
  
She brushed her hand lightly over the crisp, white sheets. Whishing with all her heart that it was warm body heat and smooth flesh that she was feeling underneath her hand .She felt so small in this huge bed without him.  
  
The last couple of days had positively crawled by, no matter what she'd done to pass the time. Every time she looked at a clock the second hand seemed to take one step forwards and two moves backwards.  
  
She'd spent most of her time cooped up in this very room, save for when Scott and Warren had fixed the damage to the roof. In the past the mansion had been destroyed so many times that practically all of the X-Men were dab hands at building repair work, including Ororo. She'd offered to help but Scott had refused to let her, in part because of her condition and, she was certain, because he didn't want to be around her at the moment.  
  
But if she wasn't in her room she was loitering in the greenhouse, not planting or tending flowers but just thinking, out of every ones way. Even though she was fairly certain that only Scott, Jean and Hank knew her guilty little secret, she couldn't face the rest of the team. They had to at least have been wondering where both Gambit and Wolverine had disappeared to at the same time, so she thought it best to stay out of sight. Staying in hear meant avoiding any potentially awkward questions.  
  
But finally the day had dawned, the day she could pick up her test results.  
  
*  
  
After Hank's initially slack jawed response he had gathered himself admirably and explained the options that she had open to her. Ororo was relieved that he'd been gentlemanly enough not to ask her how she'd come to be in this compromising position. He hadn't inquired as to who the father could possibly be but had behaved in a professional, if somewhat cold manner.  
  
It didn't escape her attention that he couldn't bring himself to make prolonged eye contact. It hurt her, made her feel even worse than she already did. She couldn't bear for her closet and dearest friends to feel badly about her, but supposed she could expect nothing less. At least Jean hadn't been judgmental, she needed at least one person to lean on through all this.  
  
Hank had explained to her about something called an Amniocentesis. It sounded awful, especially when he'd informed her of the risk of miscarriage from the procedure. It involved removing, via a needle, some amniotic fluid from around the foetus, that could be subsequently DNA tested to determine the child's paternal parentage. It really didn't sound pleasant at all.  
  
Ororo had thanked Hank for his help and left the lab saying she needed to think carefully about it. Immediately she went off to seek the advice of her best friend. They'd talked it over for hours, Jean not particularly being in favour but Ororo eventually decided to go ahead and have the test-- ---for Remy's sake.  
  
Late that same evening Hank had taken Ororo to a friend of his, in New York City, who happened to be a gynaecologist. As an extremely generous favour to his old med school chum, the Dr. had agreed to do the procedure right then and there, no questions asked.  
  
*  
  
The weather witch forced herself into a sitting position in her bed. Bright, radiant sunshine poured in through the sky light, bathing her sleep- clammed skin in warm rays of natural light.  
  
It did make her feel a little better, giving her the courage to face another day. Pulling back the sheets idly, she shifted her legs over and swung them off the bed. She sat there for a moment, on the edge of the bed, guiding her feet slowly into her waiting slippers.  
  
Eventually she leant her weight on her knuckles, projecting herself up to go get changed.  
  
* * *  
"Ororo! Wait up!" Ororo span round to see Jean running down the oak panelled corridor towards her, a smile but also a look of concern on her face. "I'll come with you if you want? For support?" She reached up and tucked a loose strand of white hair behind Ororo's ear affectionately.  
  
Ororo didn't reply verbally, she simply returned the smile warmly. But internally relief washed over her like a tidal wave. Jean wrapped her arm around her best friend as the pair walked slowly down the hallway.  
  
Finally, they reached the Med Lab.1., but just before they entered Jean stopped Ororo with a hand to the shoulder and asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
"Yes." She nodded. "Thank-you for your concern but I am ready, I have to do this." Ororo appeared stoic and determined as they entered the laboratory, something like her usual unflappable goddess self.  
  
Hank was ready and waiting for them. Sat behind a desk with a solitary piece of A4 paper in his paw. He looked up at the women as they approached him.  
  
"Jean, Ororo." He said curtly with a small nod in each woman's direction respectively.  
  
Jean glanced over at Ororo with an apologetic expression, on Hank's behalf. But she showed no outward sign of being affected by Dr. McCoy's rather cool reception. She remained stern as she seated herself in the same chair she'd sat in but two days prior.  
  
Jean took the identical chair to her right, reaching over and taking Ororo's hands in hers.  
  
"So," Ororo started, trying to keep her tone as neutral as possible, "What were the results? Is Remy the father?"  
  
-To Be Concluded- (For real this time!)  
  
So what do you think? I know I've kept you all hanging on but I promise that I will answer all questions in the final segment. Who is the father, will Ororo's marriage survive and where, oh where has Wolvie disappeared to? I'll post within a week. Ciao for now! 


	9. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Disclaimer: Yeah o.k I don't own them. Don't sue me, blah, blah..  
  
So here it is the final chapter, the conclusion of everything. As this is  
my first FF, I'd like to dedicate it to all my reviewers (Especially the  
ones that backed me all the way, you know how you are!), thank-you for the  
suggestions and support. I 'm in the process of writing more fics (In fact  
I'm currently writing a Ro/Lo movieverse piece. Conventional Ro/Lo this  
time!) Thanx one and all, M'ikosan7,xx  
  
Chapter.9. The Epilogue.  
  
Madripoor...  
  
It was heading on for four a. m in the musty, old saloon that sat in the  
heart of Madripoor's red light district and the bar keep was becoming  
  
impatient. He wiped idly at the already 'clean', pine bar surface with a  
filthy rag. All the while eying the dark, scruffy little stranger who had  
been propping up it up since 9.00 p.m the previous day.  
  
The stocky man hadn't actually taken a sip from the quarter full glass of  
whiskey for at least an hour and a half. He'd spent almost the entire time  
absently starring down into the glowing amber liquid, occasionally  
swirling it slowly around in the glass, but not once tasting it.  
  
#Although#, the bar tender thought with a wry smirk, #he has drank enough  
of that stuff to sink a battleship!#  
  
With a resigned sigh, he threw the rag down on the bar and walked over to  
the end where the man was sat. He thought if he could at least engage him  
in conversation, maybe he could discover whatever his problem was and get  
him the hell out of there.  
  
Of course, he could just go over to the stranger and demand that he leave.  
But as an experienced bar worker in Madripoor he knew by now that that was  
a sure-fire way to getting your throat slit or a bullet to the head.  
  
It was always best to pretend you gave a shit then ask them, politely, to  
vacate the premises.  
  
"Hey," the man began. "That whiskey ain't gonna jump outta the glass and  
down you're throat all by its self, you know."  
  
No reaction, not even a flutter of the eyelids. The bar keep cleared his  
throat impatiently, shifting his weight onto his other leg as he folded  
his arms over his potbelly. This was probably going to take longer than  
he'd anticipated.  
  
"What's your name then?"  
  
After a long pause he replied, "Logan." His voice was deep and husky, like  
he'd smoked enough tobacco products for about ten life times.  
  
"So, Logan, wanna share it with a sympathetic ear?" He couldn't have sound  
less concerned or unconvincing if he'd tried.  
  
Logan sniffed at the question before bringing the rim of the glass to his  
mouth, but not quite letting them connect. "I don't think so." He said  
into the glass before necking it's entire contents.  
  
The man sighed once more but almost imperceptibly.  
  
"Come on, there ain't no-one here 'cept you and me. What's the long face  
for?"  
  
Logan grasped the half-empty whiskey bottle that sat to his right and  
  
began to pour himself another measure. He watched, almost hypnotised as  
the amber waterfall fell into the glass below. Placing the chunky bottle  
back down, he took one or to sips of his drink.  
  
"Well I'm guessin' it's either a woman or money." The man said as he  
pulled a glass down from the rack behind him blindly, rubbing it's insides  
a few times with the filthy apron that was fastened loosely about his vast  
waist. He helped himself to Logan's bottle of liquor.  
  
"Women." Logan replied shortly, drinking some more. "Well---one woman to  
be exact."  
  
The bar tender chuckled, his shoulders shaking somewhat exaggeratedly. "I  
knew it, the moment you came in here, I knew it." He downed his whiskey  
before continuing, "So did she cheat on you or leave you?"  
  
"Neither." Logan leaned back on his stool, as he cracked the knuckles on  
both hands.  
  
"So what happened then?" Now he really was interested.  
  
"I fell for the wrong woman bub." He reached into his coat pocket,  
retrieving his wallet. Drawing out three crisp one hundred dollar notes,  
he tossed them onto the bar before taking leave of his stool.  
  
The bar keep laughed heartily as he said, "Haven't we all 'bub', haven't  
we all!"  
  
Logan regarded the other man for a moment before picking up his Stetson  
from the seat beside him and placing it firmly over his wild hair.  
Thrusting his hands into his pockets he turned and made his way to the  
saloon's exit.  
  
He paused for a moment, turning his head to the side so that he could see  
the man from the corner of his eye. "Story of my life."  
  
With that Logan disappeared into the drizzle-soaked streets of Madrioor.  
  
* * *  
  
Remy brought his Harley to rest near the front of the mansion as dusk  
  
settled over the still evening skies. It was a beautifully clear night,  
the stars were beginning to shine like the most perfect diamonds.  
  
But Remy had no time to appreciate such trivial things as he looked up to  
the mansion roof. A warm light shone through the skylight, assuring him  
that his wife was indeed at home.  
  
Placing his heavy, booted left foot firmly on the ground, he tipped the  
bike towards him and swung his right leg over the seat, bringing it down  
swiftly to kick the bikes stand into place. The Harley could stay there  
for the night, he couldn't be bothered to take it around to the garage.  
  
He took one last look up at the roof, noticing the hastily placed  
patchwork where it had been repaired.  
  
Tugging the collar of his leather duster up around his ears, he quickly  
jogged up the main steps and entered the mansion.  
  
* * *  
  
As Gambit pulled back the throw and stepped into his room he was  
immediately hit by the musty scent of dewberry incense, hanging thickly in  
the air. The various stocky, cream-coloured church candles that were  
dotted here and there dimly lighted the attic space.  
  
The soft melody of Billie Holiday's 'Autumn in New York' drifted over to  
him from the far side of the room.  
  
A wry smile came to his lips as he remembered how Ororo had purchased the  
CD for him when they were in the city together, not long after they'd  
  
become an item. They were still in that 'honeymoon phase' and the memory  
of that, combined with the subdued atmosphere of the room soothed him  
  
greatly, taking the edge off any nerves he may have been feeling.  
  
"You came back."  
  
Remy jumped, whirling round in the direction of the voice to see Ororo  
coming into the room from the balcony.  
  
"Yeah." He stated, simply. His heart was pounding in his chest now, for  
more reasons than one.  
  
"It has been five months." Ororo said, without emotion as she walked  
further into the room. Her right hand came up instinctively to rest on her  
now swollen abdomen.  
  
Remy's eyes widened as he took in the awesome sight for the first time.  
He'd never seen anything quite so beautiful in his entire life. Mentally  
shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind of such thoughts.  
  
He flipped the edge of his long coat back at the hip to gain access to his  
trouser pocket. Reaching inside he was stopped suddenly, when Ororo said,  
"If you are thinking about lighting one of those disgusting cigarettes,  
please don't."  
  
Remy grinned sheepishly as he removed his hand from his pocket, leaving  
the packet in place. "Yah o' course. Sorry, I did' t'ink." His hand  
pointed briefly at Ororo's bump, before he rubbed it quickly over his  
  
unshaven chin that looked like it hadn't seen a razor for the better part  
of a week.  
  
Ororo went towards one of the reading chairs, lowering herself into it  
with some difficulty already. Remy walked over to the bed that was  
opposite, perching himself on it's edge.  
  
"How have you been?" She asked calmly.  
  
"Ur, fine chere, an' yo'?" As soon as he finished the question he shook  
his head, laughing briefly. "Mon Dieu, dis is ridiculous!"  
  
Ororo sat up in her seat, wearing a vaguely icy look. "What, pray tell, is  
ridiculous Remy?"  
  
"Dis----de poli'e greetin'! Actin' like we be casual acquaintances!" A  
hint of the laugh was still in his tone and it annoyed Ororo immensely.  
  
"What would you have me do Remy? Fall at you're feet wailing?!"  
  
The smile dropped off his face instantly as he straightened his posture  
and asked in all seriousness, "As he been 'ere?"  
  
Ororo's cool veneer didn't falter one jot, as she stated shortly, "No."  
  
Remy nodded his head, almost in approval. Ororo was secretly heartened by  
the fact that he seemed to have accepted her word without question.  
  
A thick silence grew between them, only Billie Holiday's dulcet tones  
  
coming to prominence from the background, filled the air.  
  
Looking over at his wife, sitting there, as stiff as a board, Remy became  
increasingly irritated by her seemingly cold reception. True, he hadn't  
expected her to throw herself into his arms, grateful for his return. But  
that damnable pride of hers, it would be the death of her one day, he  
  
thought ruefully.  
  
Then a thought came to him about how he could get a rise out of her, get  
her to open up. But then he decided no, he couldn't, besides nothing had  
actually happened between him and that girl. Although it really could have  
gone further but he'd stopped himself. Yes, he was certainly jaded by what  
had happened but it wouldn't have been fair on anyone to take his revenge  
out in that way. Especially on the girl, she'd been so sweet to him, even  
when he was walking out the door at three in the morning, buckling up his  
pants and muttering apologies. No, he'd keep that little incident to  
himself.  
  
It was time, Remy thought to himself grimly, time to cut to the chase. To  
ask the question that had been gnawing away at him every moment of every  
day for the past five months.  
  
Coughing nervously, Remy stood up from the bed, shrugging out of his  
duster, and placing it mindfully on the back of the desk chair to his  
  
left. He strode over to where Ororo was sat, until he was stood right  
  
before her.  
  
Ororo was watching him the entire time, in anxious anticipation. Her  
stomach was doing back flips and she could feel small beads of  
perspiration collecting on her forehead. She struggled to keep a cool  
  
demeanour.  
  
After standing there completely still for a moment or two, Remy suddenly  
offered out his hand. Ororo looked at the hand and then up at Remy in  
  
vague confusion, before she placed her delicate one in his roughened one.  
He pulled her toward him gently, Ororo supporting her weight by gripping  
the arm of the chair with her free hand.  
  
Once up, she was uncertain as to what to do. She felt stupidly  
uncomfortable being this close, just a hairs breath away from her husband.  
  
She flinched minutely as Remy began to wrap his arms around her, slowly  
pulling her into an embrace. Her body was ridged as a stone at first, but  
she gradually relaxed as she felt his body heat, warm against her.  
  
Leaning her chin on his shoulder, she closed her eyes as he rested his  
cheek on the side of her head. Her arms slipped around his body, drawing  
  
him in tighter.  
  
The small swell of her stomach felt unbelievably good pressed against him.  
  
"Cheri-----" He whispered through barely parted lips. His eyes were half  
lidded as he breathed in, for the first time in months, that unmistakeable  
scent that was her.  
  
"Yo' know, I re'earsed dis moment a t'ousand times in mah head. All de  
possible way's I t'ought dis could go. I even t'ought----t'ought abou'  
what I'd do if I got 'ere an' yo' was wit 'im. He stopped, admitting that  
out loud for the first time made him sick to the stomach.  
  
"Remy, no-----" She said quietly against his shoulder.  
  
"I couldn' help it 'Roro, but by las' week I'd got de w'ole speech down to  
a tee. But now it come to it, I don' remember a god-damn word!" They both  
chuckled lightly, despite themselves.  
  
"I missed you Remy. I missed you so much." Ororo squeezed her eyes shut,  
tightening her arms around him. "Everyday, whenever I heard a vehicle  
  
pulling up to the mansion, I rushed to the nearest window."  
  
Remy kept his delight in hearing those words firmly under the surface  
  
because he couldn't dance around the subject any longer.  
  
He took a deep breath to focus himself and pulled away from Ororo, prying  
her arms from around his waist. Holding her practically at arms length,  
his face darkened as he looked his eyes onto her shimmering ones and did  
what needed to be done.  
  
* * *  
  
Five Years Later.  
  
"Dante! Dante! Can you come inside now please?" Ororo shouted out to her  
son, who was rushing back and forth on the lawn, his kite following just  
behind, a lot on a cool breeze.  
  
"Alright Mommy!" Dante's soft voice drifted across to Ororo, who was stood  
at the back kitchen door that opened out onto the small garden.  
  
The little boy made his way over to the boat house, his wispy, silver hair  
danced about his head, framing the caramel colour of his face like a  
bright halo.  
  
Ororo smiled in contemplation, she loved her young son so much. He was  
everything and more than she could have hoped for in a child.  
  
She turned from the door and busied herself once more with clearing the  
dishes from the kitchen counter. Just then Dante came into the room,  
dumping his kite in the corner, he went straight to his mother and wrapped  
his chubby little arms around Ororo's legs.  
  
"Dante!" Ororo said through a laugh. "Be careful, you could have tripped  
me!"  
  
"Sorry Mommy. Love you!" With a high pitched giggle the child released his  
hold on his mother's legs, then proceeded, with great difficulty, to  
clamour up onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar.  
  
He stood up on the stool, with a toddlers customary distain for safety,  
and reached into a large ceramic jar on the counter, pulling out a handful  
of cookies.  
  
Ororo watched her son's actions carefully, before she rolled her eyes and  
tutted in mock disgust.  
  
"Where is Daddy?" Dante managed to say around a mouthful, dry cookie  
crumbs cascading from his cute little mouth.  
  
"He's still up at the mansion, making the last preparations for your  
party, child. And don't talk when you have food in your mouth!"  
  
"Sorry Mommy." He said with a mouthful of cookie. She couldn't help but  
laugh.  
  
Ororo put away the last of the plates in the lower cupboards. As she  
straightened up she let out a small grumble of discomfort, moving her left  
hand behind her to support her aching back. Her other hand ran smoothly  
over the light cotton material that covered the huge swell of her  
distended stomach.  
  
"Is the baby kicking?" Dante asked with genuine curiosity and excitement.  
  
Ororo smiled as she walked over to her son who was gazing at her pregnant  
belly with wide-eyed wonder.  
  
"She's just a little restless I think." Ororo took Dante's small, podgy  
hand in hers and placed it on the bump. "Can you feel her?"  
  
Just at that instant the baby decided to give her temporary home a rather  
savage kick.  
  
"Oh!" Ororo exclaimed in shock. Dante whipped his hand away fast, using it  
to cover his gaping mouth before bursting into fits of giggles.  
  
"Come on now." Ororo lifted her son from the stool and set him down,  
smoothing the fine hair at the nape of his neck as she did so.  
  
"You can not be late for your own party. Not after Daddy has gone to so  
much trouble.  
  
"Yay!! My birthday party, I'm a big boy now!" With that joyous exclamation  
Dante ran out of the kitchen and up towards the mansion.  
  
Ororo followed, as fast as her swollen ankles would allow.  
  
* * *  
  
"Happy Birthday to you,  
  
Happy Birthday to you,  
  
Happy Birthday dear Dante,  
  
Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
Practically the entire roster of the X-Men were gathered in the main  
dinning hall, past and present. Even Rogue and her husband Joseph had come  
with their newborn son. All there to celebrate the fourth birthday of  
  
Storm's first child.  
  
Dante's little face lit up like a Christmas tree when he observed all his  
aunts and uncles in he hall. He was awe struck by the sight of what had to  
have been at least a thousand helium balloons filling the space, banners  
and streamers hung everywhere. The room was awash with a veritable  
symphony of light, colour and music, Dante had never seen anything like it  
before.  
  
"Well, what do you think?, my special little man." Ororo whispered  
tenderly in her sons ear, as she crouched beside him with great difficulty.  
  
The boy was still dumb struck as his big, blue eyes scanned the room  
hungrily. But his focus had changed and he appeared to be actively  
searching for something-----or someone.  
  
"Where is Daddy?, you said he was here!" He sounded disappointed. But as  
Ororo opened her mouth to reply, she didn't get the chance.  
  
"Hey, yo' Poppa be righ' 'ere, mon fils."  
  
Dante span round quickly, running in that bouncing toddler way, into  
Remy's open arms.  
  
"Hey, hey birthday boy. Look at yo', yo' all grown up now, hien?" Remy  
bellowed as he swung Dante around in circles, eliciting wild laughter from  
the white haired child.  
  
"Now why don' yo' go see what all yaw 'tanties an' oncles got fo' yo'?"  
Remy kissed Dante's forehead before setting the boy down. He ran off to  
the group of adults, all too willing to shower him with expensive gifts.  
  
Remy turned to his wife, cupping her large belly gently as he leaned in  
and softly kissed her lips.  
  
"Yo' alrigh' ma cheri? No' to tired?" He lifted one hand from her stomach  
to caress the side of her face.  
  
Ororo smiled at him and returned his kiss, before answering, "I am fine my  
love, just a bit achy but it is not to bad."  
  
"Well, yo' only got anuddah two weeks chere, den it all be over." Remy  
wrapped his arms around Ororo as she let her hands slip up his back and  
hooked them over his shoulders.  
  
"And those two weeks cannot be over soon enough my love."  
  
Remy chuckled quietly into her thick, loose hair before moving away to  
reposition himself behind Ororo. Once more enveloping his arms around her  
and resting his chin on her shoulder so he could watch as Dante opened all  
his gifts with obvious delight.  
  
Remy smiled brightly as he watched the birthday boy tearing  
enthusiastically at the wrapping paper, not sparing a single thought about  
how carefully and beautifully the gifts had been wrapped. But the smile  
slipped a fraction as he remembered the other event that might be taking  
place today.  
  
"Stormy?" He began tentatively.  
  
"Um hum?" Ororo's attention was still firmly fixed on her little boy.  
  
"Do yo' t'ink he'll show?"  
  
Ororo's face became stern, Remy obviously couldn't see it but he did feel  
the slight tightening of her muscles.  
  
"I do not know. We have no idea if he even received our letter or not."  
She tried to sound as calm as she could.  
  
Neither of them spoke for a moment, both feeling awkward broaching the  
subject.  
  
But finally Ororo asked, "Do you think we did the right thing? I mean- --telling him he has a son?"  
  
"I don' know. Well----- dat ain't true. Yah, we did chere. I mean it's  
only fair, I hate to admit dat, but it is." Remy tightened his embrace,  
but not too much, as he planted a lingering kiss just at the place where  
the bottom of the ear meets the neck.  
  
Ororo smiled warmly, closing her eyes, "Yes, we did, didn't we."  
  
The End. 


End file.
